Penetrating Dusk
by Neranimmisar
Summary: Kagome forgets her time in the fuedal era after she's forced to betray her friends in the final battle with Naraku. She is sent to Cross Academy by her mother in hopes she'll never remember those times. Though that opens her up to all new unknown risks.
1. One: Gift in Loss

_**Notes:**_ This is more a prelude and shorter than future chapters will be if people are interested in it. This is set during the first season before any issues have come up yet. I'll decide as I go what I will and won't use as far as canon goes.

_**Full Summary: **_ Kagome loses her memory after unwillingly betraying her friends in the final battle with Naraku and is sent to attend Cross Academy where new adventures, romances, and possibly broken hearts await her. Will she regain her memory? If she does will she be able to handle it?

_**Disclaimer: **_ I'll say this once. I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. This is a fan work for entertainment purposes only and not to be used for anyone's financial gain.

**Chapter One:** _Gift in Loss_

_"This kind of forgetting does not erase memory, it lays the emotion surrounding the memory to rest."_

_**-Clarissa Pinkola Estes **_

Gray.

A horizon of neutral, normal, unmoving and protective apathy.

That was the stagnant crawl that was leading the priestess back toward consciousness. A loitering pace to avoid the pain that would come with waking, with the knowledge that the battle had been lost.

Naraku had won and she'd been the turning tide on the enemies side.

Inuyasha hadn't even seen it coming. He was so intent on what monstrous human part of Naraku remained within the thick maze that was his immense body. She herself had no way of realizing that many months before when she'd faced the infant that tried to find the darkness in her heart that it hadn't only been searching. It left a seed there when it had discovered the slight moment of discontent she'd held for Kikyo.

The plant had blossomed into a weed that quickly entangled her heart, her mind, and left her nothing more than a puppet to his whims. She hadn't even realized her body was acting against her until she'd shifted her arms just enough to be pointing at the half-demon's back.

She had fought against the mental control but was too weak, too powerless to do more than watch helplessly as her own body was turned traitor and the arrow flew true. It cut deep and sunk into the spine at the base of his neck. Inuyasha was lifeless before he'd ever hit the ground, he'd never even had the chance to turn surprised eyes at his attacker.

Miroku had gone next, taking two shots with a half-defence that failed while he was trying to keep his hand from killing them all with Sango so near the group. The first arrow stuck from his right shoulder and he'd not even finished his protest before the second bit into his eye cutting him off instantly.

Sango.

The demon hunter managed to block the three arrows sent her way and while she called out to Kagome to stop and get ahold of herself she never saw the line of barbed tentacles coming up behind her.

Kagome's eyes didn't even water, it was as if she'd been fully cut off from herself and she was unable to even cry out to help her friends, or to mourn them.

She wasn't sure where the fox kit had vanished to and she was watching Naraku laugh at her while he used less dangerous parts of his new anatomy to press her closer to what was left of his human form. He explained very calmly that she was going to remain alive to be his personal consort once his body had finished reforming when he'd absorbed the power of the jewel.

It was almost enough to finally completely break her when he pushed her closer for a kiss, a final dark embrace to leave her a slave in spirit as well as body.

She only survived because at the last moment a cresent line cut through the outer body of Naraku and gravity had stolen her from his evil clutches. He'd turned to face another opponent she was unable to see but the fall wasn't as long as all the stories say. There was little peace, she could barely breath or move. The last thing she remembered was a large crash, flashes of bright light in front of her eyes, and an intense pain in her back and chest.

She welcomed unconsciousness when the pitch darkness seized her, if death found her, she would be able to at least die with her friends, where she had been unable to stand with them.

Waking wasn't nearly as bad as she suspected when it came to pass.

There was pain, that was for certain; several of her ribs had been broken, her spine had fractured at several points and she'd been fully restrained so she wouldn't move and cause further damage. Her right leg was in a sling and the rest of her was incredibly sore.

The consciousness didn't last though, she saw the horrid shape of her body and lapsed back away again. Though the idea that it wasn't as bad as expected made her confused. Between the sleep and not-sleep of her drug-induced drowsiness she couldn't remember all of a sudden why she'd feared waking, why she'd been very sad...or if she even had been sad. It may have just been a bizarre side effect of the fall.

It was a slow recovery, several months before she was awake at a common basis. Partial amnesia was added to her list of complications from the extent of her injuries. It was only the last year or so, she didn't remember anything. The well and her friends and adventures there first and foremost had been wiped clean. Where her actions at the final battle had nearly broken her her mind had blocked them out. But, she didn't remember her friends or conversations they'd had, same with her family. She vaguely recalled some of the few lessons she'd actually done in class but the lack of almost any knowledge of the school year was blamed on the injuries. It was a relief for her mother when she was offered the chance to repeat without keeping any of her current grades in classes.

She wasn't sure what she'd been doing but her marks had taken a sudden decline she was very embarrassed about. She'd of never gotten into a good school with those marks. Her mother told her with her friends moving a grade ahead of her and going to different schools anyway she wanted her to transfer to Cross Academy. The school constantly received good marks and the students were some of the highest graded in the city.

At first she didn't think much on it, it was sad that she'd have to graduate behind her friends but she was lucky to be alive. Or so the doctors had told her over and over and over again. That it was amazing she'd sustained such injuries cause of falling into a well. She figured it was the well on the property that they owned but was shocked herself as the old well house had always given her the creeps and she tended to avoid it.

Over summer holiday she learned that no one wanted her to remember the year she'd lost from her life. Her family outright ignored her or changed the subject when what she was doing in the year that had vanished from her memory was brought up. The well had been filled in with dirt and the house locked, they wouldn't let her back inside even after the danger of falling was gone. Her friends rarely came by, almost always having some excuse or other as to why they couldn't make dates they planned for. One time Eri had mentioned she was glad that Kagome had lost her boyfriend but ran away after Kagome had started to ask about it. It was horribly frustrating but the one time she'd gotten angry and demanded answers her mother had broken down into tears and her grandfather and brother had glared such daggers at her she'd given up.

She'd been lucky to heal so fully in such a short time. Her back still ached often but the rest of her was pain free by the time summer vacation was nearly at it's end.

By the time the school year was coming up she was both dreading and looking forward to it. She felt like an outcast in her own home. Her family wasn't mean to her, but she thought it incredibly unfair that they would turn away from offering her any answers to what had happened to her that she wasn't able to remember. She had the hint that it was possibly an abusive boyfriend that had caused the injuries in the well, harrowing but something she'd of been able to handle if they would actually just tell her! It was making her incredibly unhappy that her family wouldn't trust her with her own life! Everything she'd read said that usually Amnesia recovered in it's own time, that it would be fine once she'd returned to her normal routine likely everything would snap back all at once.

She hoped that would happen sooner rather than later. It was depressing that she had to go attend a school so out of place when her own school might have done more to help her addled brain. Having friends that weren't constantly hiding things or avoiding her though was something she was in grand need of.

Optimism was what she was trying to embody the first morning she walked onto the Cross Academy campus.

**End Chapter**

_ I won't continue without at least some feedback. I like writing for my own merit but there's no point in sharing if no one likes it._

_-Nera_

_Reviews: _When I get some I'll answer! Yay.


	2. Two: Introducing Midnight

**Notes:** This will be a bit of a retelling as I wanted to start toward the beginning of the series. In that way there are some things that will change in normal VK canon as I proceed. There will be a pairing sometime but I still haven't actually decided on who it will be. Either Kaname or Zero but there will be a bit of a love square or something that emerges as time progresses.

**Chapter Two**: _Introducing Midnight_

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

_**-Terry Pratchett**_

__Optimism was waning.

Perhaps if she'd arrived in the morning she would have remained so, maybe if she'd gotten there anytime in the afternoon or evening she could have clung to some hope that her days in the new school would be fine. The school being on the opposite side of Tokyo from where she lived made it unlikely she'd visit home often. Officially it wasn't even Tokyo anymore, being a slighter smaller suburb city of it's own.

Her travel to her new school had been more complicated than anticipated. First she'd accidentally gotten on the wrong train, then when she'd finally managed to get off she was on the opposite side of the city. That wouldn't have been too horrible of a problem if then on the way back the train hadn't broken down on the tracks and left her and the other riders stuck midair for several hours. She finally got to where she was suppose to get off and take the bus but there were no more running that day.

After a lot of asking someone was finally kind enough to stop and give her a few moments of their time so she discovered where a taxi was that could take her deeper into the city and over to the school itself. She was already low on cash that her mother had given her to spend before she'd even managed to arrive.

The city around the school was quaint, older styled with buildings that held a lot of stonework and were almost maze like in quality. Paying to be driven by people that were familiar with the surroundings would be needed for a while if she ever wanted to visit town. More or less a part of town she wanted to visit, the area just around the school seemed decrepit and broken down with unsavory sorts that gave her a bad feeling.

Pushing down the nervousness thanks to having a car between her and them she reached the large gates of the impressive estate not long after they'd entered the area that was bothering her and then she was left at the gate with her bags. The driver almost tossed her change at her before leaving and she frowned after him.

"No need to be so rude about it..." She grumbled after the retreating car, eyes turning back to the tall iron clad passage. It was closed and there was a lock...she hadn't anticipated being stuck right outside the gates of the school. "Great..."

She tugged her luggage closer and glanced at the stonework walls along the gates, climbing over would have been manageable if she didn't mind leaving her suitcases outside. That option left her mind shortly after it came up.

"HELLO!?" She raised her hands to make a slight funnel of them as she yelled toward the luscious grounds. At least the courtyard seemed like it's own miniature forest, though at night it was so dark it was pretty creepy. Without a flashlight or even a cell phone she hid beneath the right light at one of the sides of the immense gate.

Without an answer she tried yelling again and checked her watch.

12:09 AM.

"Midnight. Everyone's probably asleep." She sighed to herself, glowering at the lock on the gates as the piece of metal was what was keeping her from a soft warm bed. "Great, I don't want to just sit here all night."

"Got a problem there?" A chill went down her spine a moment before the male voice reached her. Whoever the man was, she knew there was something wrong before she even turned to face him.

She couldn't pick out his face, he had it hidden in the recesses of a deep hood of his dirty brown sweatshirt. Jeans, sneakers and a backpack completed the simple ensemble. His hands were shoved in the front pocket of his sweater and his stance seemed laid back, relaxed. Nothing was out of the ordinary other than him being there, but she just felt something wrong.

"Um..." She swallowed and tried to be reasonable, why would anyone just hang out around the outside of the gate? "I arrived much later than expected for the first day today and am not sure of how to let them know I'm here now."

"You could climb over the wall." They suggested, swaggering closer in the same lazy manner in which they held their stance. "You seem tall enough to make it."

"I don't just want to leave my things." Kagome answered, doubting with the dirty state of the man's own clothes he would be scrupulous in watching them for her.

"That's quite the problem them. I heard you yelling from just up the road...I doubt anyone in the buildings will hear you this late." He had gotten within twenty feet and Kagome felt her hairs on her body stand on end, goose bumps curling along her arms and neck.

"I'll manage...you should probably continue with what you were doing." She attempted lamely to get rid of him. Something was wrong, no one had reason to be wandering by the school entrance this late...unless they were up to no good.

"Oh, I've got all night. You are sort of cute you know." The person commented, they were close enough now that she could tell they smelled as if they hadn't bathed in a week (if not a month) and they still sent off a strange feeling in her. She wanted to run but there wasn't anywhere to go...she wouldn't make it past them and climbing the wall would take longer than it would for them to get to her.

"Thanks." She managed to keep her calm more than she expected to. "But really, I'll be fine, I'm sure they know I didn't make it and someone will be here anytime."

The guy paused his approach to glance warily at the front of the school.

_"Good, keep him guessing!"_ Kagome congratulated herself on the small victory of making him nervous, offering a kind smile. _"If I can make him think someone will show up then maybe someone will." Buying time..._

"No, you were yelling pretty loudly and no one is here...maybe they think you'll come tomorrow." His face was slightly deformed when he tugged the hood down. As if some horrible fire had permanently made his skin uneven and glossy over his left cheek and continuing down into his shirt. It was his eyes that gave her pause though, they were a glowing red, somehow they seemed to match the slight fangs when he opened his mouth perfectly.

She felt nauseous.

"Maybe then, they'll think you decided never to come over at all." He finished a moment before he jumped at her.

She wasn't even certain how she'd managed to duck free of the strike, not that she'd avoided it completely, her sleeve ripped and shoulder cut by fiercely sharp claw-like nails on his hand. She reflexively had pushed herself back and to the opposite direction of the one he'd been attacking in, minimizing damage she would have taken by leaping another way.

_"I won't keep getting lucky."_ She thought grimly as he was grinning when he turned back.

"Just as well, I like a little fight in my..." He didn't get to finish the statement.

She barely managed to keep up with the sudden change herself, there were two flashes of silver on a midnight blue background.

Someone had dropped from the top of the gates and landed on the person assaulting her, pressing him almost instantly and effectively to the ground with a gun settled on the nape of their neck.

Kagome back pedaled another step, staring wide eyed at the sudden change and her savior.

As if the starlight had fallen with the rest of him and taken shape in the short silver hair and bangs that fell to just above his eyes. The color raised a moment of familiarity in her, a flash of something of her past rising and then falling before she could grasp it. His eyes were more notable than the unique hair for her, for she'd never seen someone with such a gaze. Unforgiving amethyst orbs were narrowed hatefully on the man that had just fallen short of causing much worse damage to her.

The uniform she recognized, it was the navy blue and white of the uniforms that were even now in the luggage that had fallen out of her mind when she'd needed to defend herself. The gun was exceptionally large for a pistol but not long enough to be a rifle of any kind. It managed perfectly well to look dangerous, almost as shiny as the locks curling roguishly about his face. There were markings that looked like words but she didn't want to get any closer to try to read it. The small chain that curled from the bottom of it seemed to connect back into his jacket.

"Just do it then!" The smelly man beneath him laughed wildly, seeming quite insane and she wasn't sure what to do to help or at least not get in the way. So she just stood and gaped stupidly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

She hadn't thought it possible for her jaw to drop further until the shot went off and the man turned to dust in a flash of neon magenta lighting in the shape of a cross. Only the dirty clothes and her bizarre savior remained.

"What are you doing here?" His question was direct, harsh, indifferent to her feelings given the fact she barely survived that creature.

"I was...trying to get into the school...my train was late and I didn't make it here in time." She explained glancing at the dusty outline of something she immediately knew wasn't human and back to the silver haired boy glaring at her.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time." He commented, sliding the gun back into a pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "It's against school policy. Didn't you read your handbook?"

"Um, I'm just starting this year so I don't have one yet." She answered, a little angry at his attitude but finding it difficult to complain as she wouldn't be doing nearly as well without his help. "They said I'd get one when I arrived. I got stuck on the train that stopped today."

He didn't answer, he'd already pulled out keys and his hands were shaking as he tried to unlock the gate.

"Hey um...whatever...that was. Thank you for..."

"Don't mention it." His reply was just as tart, instant, and rude as usual. She could guess he wasn't likely a favorite person in his class or known for charisma.

"Are you okay?" Kagome mistook the shaking as fear after what had happened. "Do you want me to unlock the gates?"

He tossed the keys toward her feet, missing by a few inches and stepped away putting his back to her. She couldn't see him digging his nails into his chest or the slightly pained expression on his features. Had no idea that the still bleeding wound on her shoulder was tempting him. How could she have known that the man that had saved her, was slowly turning into a monster himself.

"You don't have to be so rude." She commented, she did appreciate what he did, but the attitude was getting to her. "I was scared by that, so if you were it's pretty reasonable. I thought you were amazing. I didn't even hear you or notice until you'd already flattened it to the ground."

_"Should I be so calm myself about this?" _She thought idly if she'd hit her head during the crash and was really in a hospital someplace dreaming. _"I should probably be crying and running around crazily...not trying to convince the guy that saved me from...some monster...that it's okay to be afraid."_

The lack of fear frightened her more than the presence of it. Was there something incredibly wrong with her to be calmly unlocking the gates of the school when she was attacked by a monster right outside? Yes...probably.

The lock clicked open and she smiled at the small victory of pulling it free. The gates didn't squeak at all as she tugged at one to open it, though given it's size and weight the going was slow.

"What's your name?" She asked, hoping to make nicer conversation.

"Zero..." He couldn't stay much longer. Once she'd gotten herself in and locked the gate he'd run back to his room.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said in as cheery a tone as she could muster, tugging her bags in the gate while he continued to face away from her.

"Just lock the gate when your done. You can drop the keys off at the Chairman's office tomorrow." He went to brush by her, wanting to be away from the scent of blood.

"Hey wait." She grabbed his shoulder, being drug a foot and holding on instead of backing down. She kept speaking until the harsh drag opened back up the wound on her shoulder. "I need to know where I'm going and staying and such...you can't just walk away..."

He turned in a flash, grabbing her right hand and unable to pause from looking at the blood resurfacing fresh on her shoulder. It wasn't flowing as freely as it first had been but it had returned to a gentle trickle. She flushed a gentle shade of pink at the intense stare he was offering, her bravado suddenly forgotten.

"I still need first aid too." She commented in almost a whisper as he stared at her wound, embarrassed suddenly at her quick temper. It hurt but it wasn't that bad, she wasn't nearly as bothered by it as she thought she should be.

She blinked slowly when he pushed her back into one of the trees given they had previously been half the road leading toward the main building away. At least a few yards from them after she'd been dragged several paces by his earlier short retreat. "What are you..."

She froze as he moved his face closer to her and pushed her head to the side.

It was painful at first.

He'd sunk the fangs into her neck before she could even complete the question, it was becoming a quick habit to not complete her sentences.

The sensation was unique, almost pleasurable behind the curtain of fear over her deer in headlights reaction to the attack. She could hear him drinking, feel the renewed and frantic beating of her heart a moment after it seemed to pause at the first break of her skin.

The pain lightened, the initial tightness of her entire form in wanting to fight the attack wavered and her body relaxed against it's will. She could feel the warm liquid of her blood making a single escaped line down over her collarbone and along her chest. The intense desire emanating from her rescuer turned attacker was something anyone in the entire school should have been able to feel. Despite the blood loss, the aggressive manner of the attack, she was still blushing as a result of her own personal empathy. She could almost feel what she thought he was feeling.

His hands were holding her wrists so tightly that her fingers were going numb, it was as if every part of her body only got colder the further away from her neck or chest it became.

In a flash of light the sinfully elating embrace was over mere seconds after it had begun. Kagome was sliding down along the tree trunk to collapse in half-consciousness at it's roots. The boy had been blown backward by some force she couldn't recognize and was himself knocked out when he'd bounced off of a tree on the other side of the wide drive.

She pressed a hand over her neck where it was still bleeding lightly. The dizziness was a bad sign she knew, she couldn't move reliably until it started to pass. She'd donated blood before and while this wasn't anything like that, she knew that if she tried to move too much too soon then she'd join Zero on the ground.

"Bandage." She thought outloud, reaching into the one bag near her and tugging out one of the ribbons for her uniform to make herself a loose bandage before continuing to put pressure on her neck. "What the hell is going on here? Vampires?"

The word was familiar, there had always been stories, but she'd never believed them. Tonight seemed good reason to start having faith in fairy tales. If she didn't get help though it would be a wonder if she survived the night. The blood flow had finally stopped but she had no way of knowing how much she'd lost. Even thinking was difficult in a normal manner, not a good sign, she had to stay conscious or she could start bleeding again and then she really wouldn't make it.

"Kiryuu...you fool." She wasn't even sure how much time had passed when she heard the second voice. It was richer, kinder, surprisingly gentle for the strange feeling she got after hearing it. It was the same dark underlying warning she'd had at the gate, then again right before Zero had pressed her into the tree.

Kagome blinked and forced her head to turn very slowly out of fear of breaking the wounds open again to face a chocolate brown haired, brown eyed man that was just bending to consider her.

"Conscious..." He commented curiously. "A lot of strength for one that's lost so much blood."

Kaname had the vaguest sensation he knew her when he looked at her face. The blood wasn't nearly as tempting for him as it would have been if Yuki had been so wounded. He'd actually feared that Zero would lose control and harm her a little, but this would help to remedy that being an issue.

"Kaname sen-pai?" Yuki sounded nervous, she'd finally caught up to the scene, which was troublesome as he hadn't sensed her approach.

"We need to help this girl." Kaname commented softly. "I'll need to take her and erase her memory then leave her with the Chairman. Can you return and let him know we're coming?"

"...Zero..." She'd noticed him, Kaname was hoping he would be far enough away to avoid that. She was already moving toward him. "...what happened?"

"Best to wait and discover the details." Kaname commented, lifting the girl from the ground and glancing at her things. "Can you attend him and watch her things. I'll send someone back to retrieve them."

He didn't like using his resources to help anyone but Yuki but it couldn't be controlled without causing her more alarm. "Yuki?"

"Yes, yes. Go get her help...will she be okay?" Yuki was considering the very pale and still only half-conscious Kagome with a face lined with concern.

"She'll be fine Yuki." Kaname said and then he was gone.

Kagome didn't see anything else that happened at the scene of her attack, she knew they were running more quickly than a normal person could. Though she was jostled almost not at all, it was what she could imagine levitating over the ground would be like. She liked the soft couch he found her, it gave her more of a chance to relax that being in his arms wasn't allowing her. Being set down she had the puzzling realization she felt a bit as if a danger had passed.

The conversation in the next room she could hear but it seemed much more distant.

"...she's lost a lot of blood. Kiryuu attacked her, she's lucky that something stopped him before he drained her completely."

There wasn't a reply she could hear.

"I'll go over her memory once first aid is dealt with and you've cleaned her up a little."

Again silence for a moment before she could pick out the voice of the second person to rescue her that evening.

"I'm not certain. You'll need to speak with her before I deal with her memory."

_"Memory..."_ Kagome clung to the word obsessively. _ "Are these same creatures the reason I can't remember the last year of my life? Are they the ones that harmed me so greatly? But...mom wouldn't want me here if she knew...do none of the other students know? I can't just stay here...I won't lose more of my life..."_

As much as she needed the first aid, she shifted slowly to sit up, the dizziness not as bad as she was expecting, she'd always recovered fairly quickly. Something she was very glad for now, she pushed herself up as quietly as possible and began hobbling down the hall toward what she hoped was an exit in the unfamiliar building before she was caught.

She made it to the doorframe.

"She's got spirit." The voice she couldn't hear before was very clear now, another male voice but more of a tenor than a baritone like the others she'd heard today. It didn't set off the same warning bells, but those erupted a moment later when the voice of the brown haired man joined it.

"She shouldn't be able to walk." Kaname himself sounded vaguely surprised. The only way she should have been on her feet is if he'd miscalculated the blood left in her system originally. With that impossible, it was difficult to believe that his senses were telling him she'd recovered so much so quickly. "Perhaps she's descended from hunter blood."

"Her mother isn't one, neither was her family for years." Kaien commented back. Smiling when she turned to face them, albeit more gently than he normally offered. "Kagome right...will you come back and sit with us?"

"No." Kagome was all bravado she didn't feel again. It wasn't the wisest course but she ran for it.

**End Chapter**

Whew, excitement all at once! This is prior to even the small bite of Aidou on Yuki's wrist. Some things will come up in the story that have in the anime but I'll pick and choose as I go what to include and not include. Thanks for reading!

_-Nera_

_Reviews:_ Yay feedback! Thanks to everyone that gave me some, I'll just try to answer specific questions here but I love all the comments you give me!

_Kuronueslover_ - she doesn't remember at all. I'm still not sure as to whom to pair her with.

_xXblackxxStarXx_ - Time will tell. Though I don't plan to leave Yuki alone.

_Kage Otome_ - She does. Though she's not sure why just yet. Her dodge was implying that this chapter. More on past events to come in future chapters.


	3. Three: Beautiful, Deadly

**Chapter Three:** _Beautiful, Deadly_

_"The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness."_

_**-Victor Hugo**_

"Kagome!?'

Kaien hadn't even finished her name before her wrist had been caught by the much faster Kaname. The pureblood not even looking at her before tugging her easily back into the room.

"Let go of me." She pulled at her arm to no avail, she didn't even get his arm to budge an inch putting all her weight into it. "I refuse to have anymore of my memory taken from me."

"Calm down child." Kaien retrieved her from Kaname, who was the usual wall of calm. "It's easier for everyone, including you, if you can just continue your time here without causing any problems."

"Any problems?" Kagome tugged down her shirt to show the bite marks in her neck. "Bit late for that..."

"There is little point going through this Kaien." Kaname stated, reaching over and touching Kagome's head, a spark of light started and then he withdrew his hand as light that wasn't his mental control curled out around his hand and burned it just a bit before he'd pulled it away from taking further damage. He was staring more directly and with surprise at Kagome a moment, losing his composure only for a few seconds, but more than enough for both of the mortals in the room to notice it.

"Kaname...was that...?" Kaien seemed vaguely excited, glancing between a confused Kagome and now re-composed dorm leader.

"Yes." He said it without looking away from the girl, who was watching him back warily. Kagome wasn't sure what had happened but as she could still recall the attack tonight she was glad for whatever it was watching over her. "You'll have to convince her of your desire for peace. We won't be able to augment her memory without her permission. That same sort of energy is what stopped Zero and left him across the field from her."

Kagome gave an inward cheer. _"Thats what you get you smug bastard!"_

She didn't really feel it as he was still looking at her, and his gaze only intensified the nauseous near sickness she kept experiencing tonight. He was like the other ones that had attacked her, but there was more to it, he was more powerful. It was just instinctual but she was certain the guess was the right one.

"I'll speak with her." Kaien commented thoughtfully, looking at her but she was still matching gazes with Kaname.

"You do that." Kaname broke the silent staring contest off first. "I'll need to speak to you later about Zero. He'll need to join the night class if he's going to remain here."

He glanced at the door even as he was preparing to leave, there was the slightest aura of Yuki there, but he'd missed it again in the presence of the still blood caked mortal.

Kaien sighed after Kaname's exit, sitting down to try to reason with the girl while he cleaned her wounds. She at least didn't seem ready to bolt again so he'd have to settle with what he was offered.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kaname wasn't in the best of moods by the time he'd returned to the night dorms, ignoring the questions about the scent of blood in the air and continuing to his room to only close the door in the face of Aidou still following him for answers and then settle to pouring water to mix with blood tablets. They did little to slack the actual tastebuds, but they managed to control the hunger well enough.

The fact that he'd even been tempted at all to snack on something just fed on by Zero was bothersome by itself. It was more disturbing that she'd so easily and unwittingly turned away his powers, she was physically weak like most mortals, but her capacity to respond to force with holy magic was something that could throw a wrench in his plans if he didn't approach carefully.

He needed her to trust him, which wasn't as difficult considering he hadn't attacked her as openly as the rest, but after the attempt to control her memory she'd be wary. If she wouldn't trust him he at least needed her to not interfere with his plans...it was something he'd have to start reworking his ideas for.

He had to protect Yuki, awakening her at the wrong moment could be disastrous. More so if someone like this new student could so easily wield holy energy. She wasn't doing it consciously, he could already tell that, but that made it all the more dangerous. Chaotic responses based solely on the emotions of a teenage girl? Depending on if he was able to befriend her it was likely safer to attempt to arrange some sort of training.

Not that he was certain as to what. His father had told him long ago that the holy bloodlines had died out. Occasionally a rare person with the gift was born now and again but rarely would they even have the chance to use it...or they were often killed before they became a threat.

The hunters themselves were a bit of a watered down version of has been priests and priestess' of the past. None had been capable of wielding the sort of force he'd seen in only a moment of frantic reaction today from the mortal girl.

He frowned out his window at her as she was being lead toward the girls dorms by Yuki. It was only going to be more complicated if his kind hearted Yuki befriended her.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kaien occasionally jumped around with a lack of seriousness that tended to make Kagome just eye him distrustfully but overall he was very good (for him) during the extent of the conversation.

He explained his ideal's and the involvement of Kaname and the other vampires as well as that of Zero and Yuki and how the other girls didn't know and couldn't know of the fact that the vampires were there if the peace was going to be reached.

Zero's story wasn't explained as much as Kagome would like, but the fact that he was once human and now something he hated she had to feel a little sorry for him. Even though he'd attacked her, he'd also saved her moments before...it wasn't completely his fault...he'd tried to leave and she'd stopped him.

It all sounded very dangerous to Kagome but Yuki arrived in time to help reassure her, and while the daughter of the Chairman seemed pretty naive she was very kind-hearted and Kagome found herself warming up quickly to the brunette.

Eventually she agreed that she'd be tentatively quiet about the events at the school for at least a couple weeks so she could give it a chance. Kaien wept graciously and thankfully Yuki was nice enough to pull her away and help her carry her bags toward the dorm.

"You'll be right across the hall from me." Yuki said as she looked at the number her father had given her. "But I don't think there is anyone there so you'll be in a room alone. If you want company sometime let me know. I'm up late a lot."

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind...this is all still so strange I'm not sure it's not just a dream." Kagome offered, following Yuki still a bit dazed not just from the blood loss.

"It'll be okay." Yuki promised. "I was attacked by a bad vampire once a long time ago...Kaname-senpai saved me then. He's not like the bad ones...he's trying to help make good ones too."

"Mmm." Was all Kagome offered about that. She appreciated he carried her for help but her head still ached a little from when he'd apparently been trying to wipe her memories. "You seem to trust him."

"I do." Yuki nodded immediately. "He saved me. I'd not be here if it wasn't for him."

Kagome picked up on the blush but didn't comment, the upper class man was pretty cute, she had had trouble keeping her wits when they were staring off earlier herself. She figured he had a fair share of admirers in the girl's dormitory.

They reached her room before long and Kagome smiled at seeing her bed.

"Hey um, you know Zero right?" Kagome asked after they were in the room and setting down the luggage.

"Yeah, we're both prefects." Yuki confirmed though seemed a little sad at the question. "Why?"

"He um..." She unconsciously rubbed her neck where she'd been bitten, there was a bandage there now thanks to Kaien. "I was hoping I could thank him for saving me earlier."

"I think that would be great." Yuki seemed much more cheered up by that, apparently expecting a much worse comment. "Tomorrow though maybe. He wanted to rest."

"Yeah...I do too." Kagome answered with a smile of her own. "Thanks again Yuki, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yuki offered, leaving the room and walking to hers but stopping before entering. It was still bothering her greatly that she'd never noticed that Zero was a vampire. It had to be tearing him apart that he attacked someone...she glanced out the window toward the boy's dorm but his light wasn't on. "Zero..."

_"I wish I could do something to lighten the burden on your heart..."_ She thought staring off at the window she knew was his. _"We'll talk tomorrow..."_

She hesitantly went into her own room to sleep for a few hours before she'd need to be awake for class.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Zero was in his room, and awake, though he wasn't considering Yuki in return. He was kicking himself for his mistake, for the lack of effort he'd put into leaving sooner. He could have stopped it if he hadn't overestimated his own self-control.

As it was, he hated himself more now that he'd finally fallen to the depraved desire of the vampire kind. Self-loathing intensified by the fact that he wouldn't have stopped if something hadn't of knocked him away and stolen his consciousness.

Kagome...

It was like she wanted to die...

She had frozen up as if she was going to fight, but then she just gave in and he could still taste her sadness on the blood though it had long sense his mouth was washed several times. Regardless of his efforts he couldn't get it out of his mind, he'd feared becoming what he hunted for so long that when the moment reared he hadn't even had the decency to not enjoy it.

Her heartbeat had increased after he'd bitten her, her body moving to relax and more easily allow the flow of blood. There was nothing he could truly match the taste of her blood with, the closest he could comprehend was the one time he'd been forced to try chocolate covered strawberries by Yuki. It had been exceptionally sweet, nothing at all as he'd expected, but she'd even smelled different than the rest of the girls....

He curled his fingers around his head so he could force himself to concentrate on the pain instead of the memories of her dancing around his mind. He had to get control or he'd have to take further steps to stop himself... There was a glance sent at his bloody rose, but he hadn't stopped contemplating if he should put himself out of his own misery before he passed out.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome was glad to have the enjoyment of getting ready in a hurry and rushing to her first class to keep her mind off the horrible moments the day before. Optimism was coming back slowly when she found she was in the same class and Yuki and got to sit next to her opposite her roommate, Yori. Who also seemed very nice and was friendly between classes when they had the chance to speak.

Apparently Zero shared the class with them but wasn't there the entire morning. She excused herself early from lunch to return and study for a while and was surprised to find him in the row behind hers once she walked in the room. His face was down on the desk as if he was sleeping and she snuck up the steps toward her own desk while watching him. His face was actually peaceful instead of harsh, a sign in her opinion he was actually asleep.

She wanted to thank him but letting him sleep seemed the better idea. She sat down and opened up her book to find the right page of the ones they'd been told to read. She wanted to put time into her schooling this year after the issues she'd apparently had in the time she couldn't remember.

She'd only turned a couple pages.

"You shouldn't be here."

A moment later she'd fallen to the floor after jumping so far from her seat she cleared it before finding the ground again. His sudden and renewed harshness to his tone had shocked her after she'd gotten into her work and forgotten he was there slumbering. He'd barely made a sound.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at him as she picked herself up and dusted off. He didn't need to smirk at her lack of coordination like that!

"No one else is here...are you stupid?" He asked darkly, the slight amusement gone after she'd asked her question. "What if..."

"You attacked me again?" She shrugged a little. "Didn't work out well for you last time. Besides, the Chairman said you should be okay now...at least for a few days."

He didn't answer, staring at her without an expression she could read fully, though she was certain there was disgust and disbelief there. "So you are stupid."

"You're a jerk." She snapped at him, sitting back down in her chair in a huff and flipping through her book to find her page again. She ground her teeth in irritation, the guy was so mean when she was just trying to do her homework and didn't want to disturb him.

_"Is he just trying to piss me off?"_ She fumed as she found the page but knew it'd be almost impossible to get any progress while angry. _"Why would he call me stupid when I'm just trying to be nice. Sure I feel bad for him but..."_

She'd always had a hard time not expressing her thoughts out loud, now wasn't going to be different, she turned back around at him and was even more irritated to see he'd returned to trying to sleep. "You have no right to act like that! I know that you aren't real happy but you don't need to take it out on the people trying to be nice to you."

He started just a little at her raised voice, lifting his head to regard her silently. "And another thing...you didn't even apologize and now your calling me stupid! That's even more rude of you!"

She'd gotten up and one hand was on a hip while the other was pointing at him. "I was here trying to think of how to thank you for helping me and your just sitting there being high and mighty and not caring at all about anyone but yourself even after people that care about you were worried for you. You are a spoiled brat!"

He raised his brows a little more at her attitude, it wasn't something he was accustomed too at the school, all of the girls were normally much to afraid of him to confront him. Even Yuki was too kind hearted to press him when he was in a poor mood. It was more shocking when she turned away and sat back down to return to her work without waiting for an answer.

As ridiculous as it sounded he couldn't argue with the fact that he was feeling sorry for himself, but he hadn't considered Yuki or the Chairman...or even the girl that was sitting and reading still grinding her teeth in front of him. Not that he often cared for such things, normally it didn't matter to him what most people thought. Yet, somehow, she'd made sense in her own way. The lack of people that corrected his social behavior was somewhat something that had made him not bother with it.

"I'm sorry..." He said it quickly, softly, wanting to get it out and over with. He felt a small sense of relief when she turned around and offered a beaming smile but that retreated quickly enough back into his consciousness. If he didn't kill himself soon, he could kill someone else next time he lost control of his desire for blood.

He doubted he would have said anything else, but the chance was lost when the bell for class went off and people started filing back in so they wouldn't be late for the beginning when the second bell rang.

Yuki ran up and waved from her seat in the row beneath his and smiled. She was still having a conversation with Yori but seemed relieved to see him out and about. The rest of the class filed in, some of the students speaking with Kagome and her reacting with a smile and a bit of shyness.

He watched with the usual lack of interest, eyes lingering often on either Yuki or the new girl, things weren't able to continue like this for much longer...sooner rather than later he'd have to kill himself before he de-evolved into a level E.

Kagome was surprised to see both Yuki and Zero sleeping in class that afternoon, then less shocked when they were given extra hours of class for the transgression. She had the chance to hang out with Yori and some of the others for a while in the cafeteria and then was tugged toward the night class dorms as the sun was preparing to set.

She frowned a little once she'd gotten there with the girls that had tugged her along. Yori wasn't with them and Kagome had finished most of her homework already so she didn't have the same excuse. It seemed silly to refuse and possibly alienate anyone, friends were a rare commodity these days.

The whole dorm of the night class gave her a bad feeling she was starting to recognize meant that something not quite human was nearby. She got a flicker of the same thing when Yuki and Zero came by to push the students away and yelled at most of them to get back to their own dorms for the evening.

She smiled a bit at how most of the girls seemed so instantly scared of Zero. She didn't really have a protest though. The night class approaching was the source of her own personal discontent. The whole group of them together made her regret having eaten before coming over here, she retreated with the other girls afraid of Zero just to avoid the nausea that accompanied so many of the creatures at once.

She saw Kiyruu send a glance after her as she looked back, but he returned his attention to Yuki who seemed downright delighted he was paying attention to her.

"At least Yori doesn't seem as set on them as most of the rest." Kagome thought with a sigh, breathing deeper once she'd escaped the main group of vampires. Glad to return to her room and work for a while. Though even after her homework had finished she wasn't tired, instead she was enjoying the view out onto the courtyard area, the trees and gardens were very well taken care of. It was nice to have such a thing. Just a pity she couldn't really enjoy it at night.

Then she noticed the two girls ducking out of the building below and sighed, she couldn't just let them wander knowing what she knew...she'd have to go down and try to stop them. Grabbing a small jacket before heading out in jeans and a t-shirt otherwise. She was glad she'd brought her slippers as it seemed unwise to take the time to tie her normal shoes.

She dashed after them but paused when she saw Yuki drop from the trees to yell at them, pushing back into the shadows so she wouldn't get punished as well.

"..Isn't it okay to take just a few?" She heard one of them protest in a half-whine. "Ow."

"You're hurt?" Yuki sounded worried then. "Blood is really bad...return to your dorms quickly!"

"What?" They were confused.

"It doesn't matter, just go quick!" Then she paused, tugging a small rod that extended into a silver staff in her hands, turning it on two of the night class that had approached. "Who is it!?"

Her strike didn't finish, the orange haired of the pair stopped it with his hand. "That was close. As to be expected of the Chairman's daughter."

Though he didn't sound as if he believed it himself, the shorter one behind him had blonde hair and vivid green eyes.

One of the girls from the mortal dorm spoke up. "Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa from night class!"

"Oh no way!" The pair seemed delighted they got to see two of the elusive class and had stars in their eyes.

Kagome thought they were stupid, in hypocritical opinion to her own actions earlier but she wouldn't admit that.

"Ah." Aidou spoke up with a smile. "We smelled some blood so we came to see what happened. Your so cruel Yuki. We really just wanted to come look."

The flash of red that took over the more beautiful teal again offered a completely different story. "It smells so good."

"Ah!" The school girls were still clueless as to the danger they were in. "He said we smell nice!"

"What should we do." They were beside themselves. Kagome was offering them a glare but staying hidden...the nausea was still there and these seemed much more aggressive than the last times.

"Aidou, if you lay a hand on them I'll..."

Yuki didn't finish the threat. The blonde stepped forward and put his hand over hers on the staff. "Did you fall? The good smell I was talking about..."

Another step closer as he pulled up her hand to show her a bloody palm. "...is your own blood Yuki."

She looked nervous suddenly and then he tugged the arm closer to his mouth. "You're really tempting me."

"Stop it!" Kagome called it out at the same time as Yuki did, shortly after he'd bitten lightly into her wrist and licked a drop up. Kagome stepping forward while the girls gasped and finally collapsed in fear instead of hero-worship, fainting next to each other on the ground.

"Eh?" Aidou paused to consider the new girl, he had seen her leaving after being yelled at earlier. "I'm hungry though...you going to stand in for Yuki new girl?"

The conversation didn't devolve further, Yuki was snatched away and she heard the rattle of a chain a moment before Zero's gun was pointed at Aidou's head aggressively. Though he was perfectly calm. "Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited. Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire..."

"Zero, don't..." Yuki commented, looking at the tense situation nervously.

"But it was just a taste." The blonde remarked smugly, licking his lips.

Yuki leapt over and stopped Zero from putting the blonde boy in the same place as the fellow that had attacked her yesterday, the magenta cross lighting up the air behind the now frightened Aidou.

Kagome backed a step as the nausea increased, she was starting to deal easier with it but it was still made her uncomfortable when they gathered in such number.

"Could you lower your bloody rose?" Kaname she recognized immediately after the day before, spreading a greater calm over the previously battle tense area. "It's very dangerous to us."

He stepped up and didn't look at the still shaking blonde and bored looking orange haired fellow for the time being. "I will take charge of these fools. The Chairman will be waiting for a report on this."

"Kaname-senpai..." Yuki was more quiet once the dorm head of the night class spoke. Kagome was hoping no one noticed she was still there.

"You'll want to mention that this girl is not a prefect, and shouldn't be wandering alone at night either." Kaname commented, glancing at Kagome for just a moment. "We do not want her to get caught up in anything else dangerous."

"Take them with you Kaname." Zero commented darkly toward the two misbehaving night class students and glanced back at Kagome with a frown of his own still on his face. "Come on you two, we're going."

He tugged both Yuki and Kagome away. With only Yuki offering protest. "Zero...you are being rude to Kaname senpai. What about the girls."

"It'll be dealt with." Zero answered, he was already aware of their ability to augment memories and needed to be away. "The smell of blood is making me sick."

She didn't protest after that and Kagome frowned but let it go as well...not wanting to be the midnight snack two days in a row.

"Yuki." Zero said her name seriously, releasing them both on the bridge that was settled over the small creek that ran through the center of the huge courtyard on the school grounds. He tugged his ribbon free of his neck and bound her hand. "Go and report to the Chairman as to what happened here. I'll walk Kagome back to her dorm.

Yuki rubbed her hand, blushing lightly at the contact and nodded a little, she didn't know if Kagome had had the chance to speak with him and let her have that, running toward the building where the Chairman lived.

"You are stupid." Zero commented with a shake of his head once Yuki had run off. "What were you doing out here?"

"I was trying to stop the girls that were there...but Yuki intervened before I caught up..." Kagome explained a bit sheepishly. It was difficult to argue the name-calling this time. "I didn't want her to get hurt when Aidou started to bite her."

"You have to stay inside at night...come on." He gestured back toward the dorms, walking that way.

"Yeah...it's nice out here...it's too bad the students can't really come out and enjoy it." Kagome commented with a sigh, following after him. "Um...I know I said it before, but it was sort of rude. Thank you for saving me yesterday...probably tonight too."

"It's my job." Zero commented with the average curtness. "If you want to pay me back then stay inside so a third possibility never arises."

"You are suppose to say 'You are very welcome Kagome.'" She mocked his deep voice as best she could but didn't get it too well. "I don't get into the situations on purpose...I guess I can't just stand aside and let people get hurt either."

"You'll get hurt." He commented, nodding toward the dorm when they got close. "Just stay inside."

Kagome grit her teeth. "Like you can talk...you were the one that passed out between the two of us yesterday. Jerk."

She huffed and moved toward her building in annoyance at the attitude she kept getting from him. He was so rude! He watched until she slammed the door and he heard the click that locked it to turn and move toward the Chairman's to get showered before returning to his dorm to rest. Everything was so much more complicated than it needed to be.

**End Chapter**

Whew, it was difficult to get the scene from the episode in there but I feel I did okay, I've worked in a retelling with some things remaining the same at least at the beginning but with the chance to change what I want. I luvs all the feedback I'm getting and hope it continues!

_-Nera_

_Reviews:_ I love you all but am answering questions!

_Kuronueslover _- I haven't decided if Kagome can/can't be vampire-fied...though at the moment I'm leaning at no in this story cause of future plans I have. Perhaps if I do another story sometime! It was her powers that stopped Zero!

_Kage Otome _- She will remember eventually but not just yet. I haven't decided if it will be instant or progressive for certain but probably progressive for a while then instant for the rest.

_Yuki Hishiro_ - Yuppers

_XxXTwilight-SinXxX_ - I try to keep people as in character as possible so that's a compliment in my book! Hope you continue enjoying things and at the moment I'm leaning more toward Zero/Kagome but haven't decided for sure.


	4. Four: Day for Love

**Chapter Four:** _Day for Love_

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

_**-Judy Garland**_

She was sick of hearing about chocolates, about valentine's day, about the girls constantly starry-eyed over the night class students that often made her want to lose her lunch. She could agree that they were visually appealing, but that didn't mean everything...much of anything really for a real relationship. The entire event seemed shallow, without any true feeling, she was only looking at the magazines cause it was easier to say she wasn't sure who to get chocolate for than to tell folks she wasn't planning on getting any at all.

Even Yuki was looking at plans to make chocolates for Kaname, however much she protested the teasing Yori and Zero were offering to her as to how transparent she actually was. Zero looked downright angry today and Kagome was still mad at him for being so mean to her the night when Aidou had attacked Yuki.

Almost two weeks had passed sense then, she'd rarely had time to speak with Yuki except sometimes between classes and the Chairman had told her if she wanted to wander the grounds then she should apply to be a prefect. She was content staying in her room after that night and nothing else had happened that she'd heard about.

Zero acted fairly normal, for him at least, on occasion, it was almost impossible to tell most of the time that he wasn't another human. She only sometimes had twinges of something else from him and it didn't make her nauseous anymore, only a bit nervous rarely.

Yesterday someone had stabbed themselves on a pencil and she had to gasp at the amount of control he executed, she could feel the want pour off of him a moment before he had excused himself. She glanced back at where he was now glaring hatefully at the students saying he could possible be the one boy to get chocolates. They stopped commenting after a few moments and she resisted the smile that threatened to show when he glanced at her before storming out at the bell.

She sighed, she'd almost managed to have a decent word. Instead she was left to finish some homework and consider the chocolate forms. It might be good if she went into the city and got something for someone just so the other girls wouldn't single her out.

She closed her books to leave them for later. Getting into town and back would have to be quick. Though once she got to the shop she'd been stuck with one of the larger boxes, all the small ones had been bought out. So she was staring at it with a frown as she approached the area with all the day class trying to sneak into the night class dorms just in time to see Zero catch a girl that fell down from the wall in a failed attempt to climb over.

He set her on her feet and turned toward the rest, annoyance obvious in his tone. "If too many people try to break the rules then the event may be discontinued altogether."

There were calls of protest before Yuki organized everyone into lines in which they could hand over their offers to specific night class members. She felt a little sick as she sensed them in the distance, backing to the back of the area with people and thankful that some of the girls mistook her nausea for nervousness. It was like watching people line up as willing cattle...this place seemed so wrong...

Yuki explained but she wasn't really paying attention until the blonde haired boy ran out and got corrected by Kaname, there was more of an electricity in the air. It was amazing no one else could feel it, or could they? She couldn't know.

Regardless she hid in the back, until one of the girls pulled her forward in the throng and she was steadily pushed to the front of things. Blushing slightly when she was shoved right into Kaname, who didn't move but caught her before she fell to the ground, raising an eyebrow at her getting shoved into him and the disgusted expression on her face.

She didn't noticed the death glare Ruka was sending her way. The rest of the pure bloods were busy with people and boxes of chocolates of their own.

"Sorry." Kagome offered, steadying herself and not backing away only cause his hand was still on her shoulder.

"Not your fault it seems." He commented calmly, watching her reaction. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She lied, lifting her hand to remove his, which only gave him another moment of pause before he released her.

"You should perhaps rest if you aren't feeling well." He offered, much to her dislike when the rest of the crowd of girls around him where trying to burn holes into her with their eyes. "Is the box for someone in particular. It seems special."

"Not really." She blinked slowly but didn't hold it out to him. Instead it was still across her chest where she'd been holding it to keep it from coming apart during her ride through the crowd.

"Kuran Senpai." The call from Zero drew the attention of both of them and the small green and gold box flying through the air Kaname caught a moment later. "You dropped that."

She could see the blush on Yuuki's face even from the distance. After she tried to hiss at Zero she didn't get to finish before Kaname spoke. "I'll accept it. Thank you Yuki."

Kagome took the chance of distraction to move away while other girls were still trying to get his attention. Not noticing that he glanced after her for just a moment before smiling at Yuki and continuing toward class and passing his boxes to the night class girl with a short blue bob of hair. She couldn't remember that ones name but hadn't seen her much.

She turned back to see just Zero and Yuki speaking when Zero paused and ran off to the side. She shook her head lightly and sighed when she saw another girl following Zero away toward the small stable on the grounds. She fell into line after them, frowning now at the thick foliage in some areas and pausing when she heard the yell from ahead of her.

"Go away!"

It was definitely Zero. She saw the girl that had following him dashing away with a small box of chocolates, eyes blurry with tears and her face broken with fear.

_"Does he always have to be such a jerk?"_ She sighed and picked her way though to the stable where he was holding his side and breathing heavily.

"Hey." She raised a hand, the other still holding the box. "Um. Don't yell at me but I wanted to give you these...don't get the wrong idea. The box is big cause there weren't any small ones left. I wanted to thank you more properly and make sure you were okay."

"You shouldn't be here." He had glanced up in surprise when she first spoke but was looking at the ground again now. "It's not safe."

"You aren't feeling well again?" She asked with concern.

He could hear her steps getting closer, almost feel her warmth as it approached. He wanted to call out, to yell at her to leave, but he couldn't summon the strength to do so. Instead he continued to watch the ground in hopes she'd leave on her own. He was starting to doubt yelling at her would even work...she'd probably just stay longer to lecture him on the poor etiquette.

She didn't have to smell like that though...strawberries and chocolate...he was conscience of it the moment she'd entered the small clearing around the barn. The chocolate was a stronger scent, but likely the result of the box she was settling on the ground near him. "Does it hurt?"

"It's none of your business. Please leave." He returned as kindly as he could manage, which still only managed to make him sound like normal.

"Isn't there some way to make it easier? Like the other vampires...they drink the blood tablets." She commented, sitting down next to him. "You aren't like them you know."

He wanted to yell at her, but it was taking all he could not to hold her down and drink from her again.

"You don't have the same darkness they do." She offered, glancing up to enjoy the stars now that the sun was starting to set. "You are better than them somehow, more human."

"Stupid." He laughed at the comments she was making. Even as she was calling him more human he was barely grasping at control to keep from feeding from her. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop calling me stupid." She retorted with a frown, glancing at him. "I...you should give more people a chance to try to help you. You refuse to do anything but stand on your own and you'll end up pretty lonely."

He grit his teeth, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. "You don't know what you are talking about."

His eyes were glinted red and he was very obviously unhappy with her but she blushed and tried to pull away. "Quit it."

"I could you know...no one comes out this far." He commented darkly. "You shouldn't be hanging around me. Go back to your dorm before the sun goes down completely."

He pushed her away and she stumbled, falling and doing her best not to cry out when she felt a stone or some sharp object dig into her palm. If she moved he wouldn't stop then. So she left her hand there, painful as it was the alternative seemed worse.

"I'm just trying to be your friend. You don't have to push me away." She hadn't much of a choice but to argue, perhaps he'd be the one to run away then.

He tugged at his necktie and was still holding his chest. It was obvious how much pain he was actually in trying to hold back his hunger. Then she realized it and blinked slowly.

"You haven't eaten sense I arrived..." She couldn't recall a time she'd even seen him drink a glass of water during class or the few times she'd seen him afterward. He was never in the lunch room and apparently the blood tablets didn't work for him like the others.

"I don't want to." He returned, voice strained with pain. "Leave you stupid girl...I won't attack anyone again. I refuse."

He pulled his gun from his pocket with the hand he'd been holding himself with, sliding down to the ground and moving it to hold it against his chin.

"No!" Kagome leapt over to push it away before he could finish pulling the trigger, gasping when he flipped her onto the straw inside, his eyes completely red once she'd allowed the scent of her blood in the air by her leap to stop him. "Zero..."

He obviously couldn't hear her though, he was staring at her hand where it was damaged and his hunger was enough to make her shiver. He was starving himself to the point of insanity...it was difficult to grasp her own emotions given how strong his were. Yet somehow he was resisting, holding himself back even while he held her down.

"You have to kill me." He hissed out, glancing toward where the gun had fallen not far off, still connected to the chain in his shirt.

"No...." She wasn't sure what to say, but something had stopped him last time and she'd lived...with no outside interference. Reason dictated something would interfere if he bit her again right?

"Please." It was a pathetic word. Without hope of redemption. He was begging her to let him die before he did bit her again.

She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. "Do it. It's not wrong if I'm offering right? Just don't kill me."

His body shook, she didn't want to look at him though, she could feel the moisture of his tears on her cheek, the shakes of his sobs at the loss of self-control. She bit back her own tears and the pain ebbed shortly after the fangs pierced her wrist. She hadn't suspected him to bite her there but it was easier this time.

Her heart started as if she'd just sprinted for an hour, her back curling as her chest rose more into the air, even while it felt tighter. Her breath quickening and her free hand digging into the dirt in a vain attempt to keep her mind grounded to the here and now instead of floating away.

It was over quickly again, possibly more quickly than last time. She didn't feel nearly as light headed as the night when she'd first arrived, but somehow it seemed as if she wouldn't have stopped him if he'd continued to drink.

She still couldn't look up even while she felt him binding her wrist. He didn't talk, quiet and calm Zero again...it was comforting in it's own dark way. He hadn't killed her which helped her justify the offer, that he deserved to not suffer as he had been.

She had felt his hunger ebb, fade, but not fully vanish, though it seemed lesser than the last time he'd fed on her when he was still willing to drain her completely. Then the guilt, sadness, anger, there were other emotions but they were too muted beneath those three to pick out.

"It's better?" She finally managed to look at him and ask, pushing herself to sitting up and blushing at the fierce violet glare leveled on her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He let go of her hand, disgusted with himself. "You can't do that...it's..."

"...it's fine." She commented with a shake of her head.

"It's shameful!" He protested, leaning against the wall of the barn, ignoring the fact that the horses were still watching them. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I want to hunt vampires...but I...can't resist the me that desires the blood. I'll descend to a level E eventually...it's not safe."

"This entire place isn't safe." She shook her head at him. "Don't starve yourself so much...if you need it isn't it better to have someone willing to donate as opposed to possibly attacking others?"

"You can't continue to do this." He commented but the command in his voice rang hollow when he saw the stubbornness in the girls eyes.

"No. It's against the schools rules isn't it? To feed on the grounds?" Aidou's voice reached them from the doorframe, several other members of the night class around him watching the two seated in the straw on the floor. "I didn't realize it was okay if we found ourselves a volunteer."

Zero's Bloody Rose was out, the gun cocked and pointed at the blonde haired speaker hatefully. "What do you want night class?"

"You sure are full of yourself aren't you Kiryuu?" Aidou returned in a more serious manner than he normally held outside the dormitories. "The largest hypocrite of them all, a vampire hunter turning E and feeding on helpless girls."

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped, pushing herself up from the ground and not noticing that her hair still had a few strands of straw it in. "He's not like you."

"That's for certain, to speak to Kuran senpai as he does..." Ruka commented darkly, though her glare was mostly reserved for Zero, Kagome got her own dirty stares.

The other three there seemed uninterested in getting involved, calmly stating that none of them should be fighting.

"Come on Vampires." Zero was different, his manner, voice, everything had changed. He was suddenly more confident, more frigid, ready to kill the vampires around him despite his own issues. "You showed up just as I was getting upset. Kagome, return to your dorms."

Kagome did back up a little, she could sense the flares of their anger, it was making her dizzy along with the bloodloss. She grit her teeth in frustration at the way her body betrayed her with the vampires were nearby.

"That stupid attitude..." Aidou said it more like a curse, his teal eyes narrowing in a way that made him not nearly as attractive as when he was smiling. The air got chilled and ice formed at his feet, racing across the ground and ending under and around Zero and Kagome's feet. She frowned as her own feet were caught in ice. She fell and as she hit the ground her holy aura pulsed, cracking the ice that would have otherwise likely twisted her ankle and sending all the vampires, to exclude Zero flying away from the entrance of the barn.

Yuki ran up then, glancing between the fallen Kagome and Zero as well as the others gathering themselves. "What are you doing? Fighting is prohibited."

"As is feeding on school grounds." Aidou commented, fixing his hair and shrugging. "But we'll be heading back to class."

The rest of the night class followed him off and Yuki blinked when she noticed the bandage on Kagome's wrist and the slight hint of blood on Zero's face. "Zero...Kagome?"

"It's fine." Kagome assured as Zero walked toward the door to leave.

"Zero..." Yuki repeated, reaching for his arm and then wincing when he shoved her arm away as he continued to walk.

Kagome frowned a bit but didn't want too move too much, whatever she'd done to knock the vampires away it was continuing to make the dizziness worse given the addition of blood loss.

"Kagome?" Yuki walked over and helped her up. "Did Zero attack you again?"

"No." Kagome answered as honestly as she could. "I offered it to him...it was better than him going insane and attacking someone else."

"It's not allowed." Yuki frowned after where Zero had left. _"Did we grow so far apart I didn't realize how much he has changed?"_

"Then punish me...I pushed him into it." Kagome commented lightly, it was a little embarrassing to be found like that right after such a intimate moment. Was everyone intent on ruining any personal space she had? "I also wasn't told not to offer blood, vampires aren't in the mortal handbook."

"You'll need to talk to the Chairman." Yuki commented, helping her to her feet. "Are you going to be able to walk, you seem a little unstable."

"I'm fine." Kagome assured. "You seem sad though."

"I'm worried." She offered, not adding that she was also a little jealous...for years she'd lived with Zero, been his sister, and in a few weeks he'd grown somehow closer to the new student. Did her special abilities make her somehow more attractive to vampires?

Aidou had seemed interested, even Kaname had offered her slightly nicer treatment than most of the other girls excluding herself. She glanced at the broken box of chocolates at the door and remembered Kagome carrying them earlier. Was Zero becoming a bad vampire after all?

"Yuki?" Kagome paused having gotten ahead of her escort. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." It was a obvious lie but Kagome didn't press, she was having an awkward moment of her own. They finished the walk to the chair man's in silence, Yuki noting that Zero's light wasn't still on. If he was sleeping she had no reason to speak to him tonight.

"If this continues he'll have to attend the night classes..." Both of them could hear Kaname's voice. Where Kagome felt mistrust she saw Yuki's face light up at the sound, she pushed down the desire to throw up on her friends shoes.

"You already know about Zero." Kagome was more direct than the prefect with the older men, glancing between the surprised glance and stoic mask of the two speakers while Yuki blushed at being caught with her accidentally eavesdropping. "It's fine as it is."

"There is no drinking blood on the grounds. An exception cannot be made." Kaname pointed out calmly. "If we allow one then all the rest will be more difficult to pull into line."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Any of them would jump at an order from you." Kagome returned, she was irritated that this man seemed to pull so many strings.

"Kagome..." Yuki shook her head, stepping between the two. "Don't be rude to Kaname senpai. He's just trying to help...but..." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry Kaname-senpai but I don't think it would be good for Zero to join night class either. It would be more dangerous."

"Chairman?" Kaname asked graciously, not arguing with the younger mortals.

"I see no reason to remove him for now but Mr. Kuran is right in that we cannot allow feeding on school grounds." Kaien said seriously. "Kagome..."

"Fine." Kagome shrugged indifferently. "I can abide to that. It doesn't have to be on school grounds."

Kaien fell over in his chair, frowning at the quick manner in which she'd dismissed her own personal safety for his son. He admired her as a young woman but was concerned for her health as the chairman of cross academy.

"Kagome, Yuki. I'm sorry you had to see the unpleasant actions of the members of my class. I apologize, they will be disciplined shortly." Kaname bowed slightly with the apology.

Yuki immediately flushed and shook her head holding up her hands to dismiss it and rushing off with a quick excuse that she had to finish her rounds. Kagome just nodded a little and turned herself to leave, figuring the class leader and chairman would still have things to talk about after they interrupted.

"Kagome?"

She leapt away from the sound like an olympic jumper when she heard the vampire pureblood's voice so close behind her. She hadn't noticed him following but should have guessed when her nausea hadn't started to go away. It was steadily getting better with each meeting, turning into more of a natural sense of aura instead of illness, but it was still causing her some dizziness with everything else that had happened.

"Yes?" She was nervous, her bravado evaporated neatly when no one else was nearby.

"It is admirable for you to want to do what you can to help Zero...but you can't save him." There was a sad edge to his tone that made her relax a little, perhaps as Yuki said so often, he wasn't a bad vampire.

"What do you mean?" Kagome rubbed her wrist nervously, the hallway seemed darker, smaller, in the presence of the clan leader of the Kuran.

"He was bit by a powerful pureblood, he will descend into a level E eventually. No matter how much blood he gets, it's just a matter of time." He explained gravely. "I would not wish to see you get hurt when the time comes that he is unwilling or unable to stop himself. There are very few mortals or vampires alike willing to hold to their convictions as strongly as you do."

She considered for a while before sighing and relaxing a little, it was harder to act completely composed when she was so tired. "I appreciate your compliments, and I apologize if you consider me too direct or rude but I can't just step away from someone that needs my help."

"There is something else."

She blinked up at him in surprise at how easily he was reading her, he really wasn't like the other vampires. "Yeah, sort of..."

"Care to share?"

"I..." She paused when he settled a hand on her shoulder, shivering lightly and putting a hand over his with a sad expression. "I'm sorry...it's just I think I can almost feel how torn he is when I'm close to him. It was difficult at first but after a while..."

She glanced at his hand and back to him. "...it's painful...for anyone...to be alone."

**End Chapter**

Whew, another huge chapter. Almost all I did today was write, then write some more...then write. I only took a break for dinner and to watch House and Lie to Me. I doubt I'll be able to keep up the pace as much as I have been but I hope so. I'm really digging writing this out. I'm still not sure on the pairing but am currently leaning toward Zero as I like him better myself than I do Kaname.

-Nera

_Reviewers:_ Yay! The love I'm getting makes me warm and fuzzy!

_Kage Otome _- 3 even! OMG I'm tired. While the her throwing up on him was tempting, I still haven't decided on who to use even if I'm leaning toward Zero. So it seemed best to not.

_Pissed Off Irish_ - I decided vampire life wouldn't fit for Kagome in this story and the personal setting I'm setting up so it won't happen. Rejoice!


	5. Five: Protecting Faith

**Chapter Five:** _Protecting Faith_

_Faith is a bird that feels dawn breaking and sings while it is still dark._  
_**-Rabindranath Tagore**_

Kaname blinked at the comment, this mortal girl with holy blood seemed to be one of very few capable of taking him aback, even for a short time. Empathy seemed to be one of the powers inherit in her blood given the moisture in her eyes...she could sense his loneliness, feel it almost as acutely as he did.

He withdrew his hand before she picked out anything else he didn't want her to know, dealing with her would require a great deal of care. "You see more than most."

"I don't know." She hesitated a bit at the half-compliment. Shaking her head and wiping at her face to keep herself from crying. "Maybe I'm just better at paying attention."

He smiled lightly. "Perhaps. Tread carefully though Kagome, there are many that do not like to be read so easily."

"Like you." She commented, watching him curiously. The sickness wasn't as bad and that made it easier on her to read people. "I hope what your looking forward to comes sooner rather than later."

He considered her quietly a long moment, another surprising observation. All the more reason to make sure she would trust him. "I do as well. Thank you."

She finally smiled a little at him, lifting a hand in a wave. "You stay well too Kaname."

Off she went back down the hall away and toward her dormitory. Leaving him to consider the shadows left after her passing. If he dealt with her warily then she wouldn't be a problem in his other plans. Though he felt a little tired after the nights events and with the coming dawn, he headed to return to his own dorm, letting the issue of Zero pass for the time being.

More weeks passed with mostly uneventful times.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Dorm inspections?" Kagome offered a dubious look at Yuki outside her door with the bag of goodies stolen from other people's rooms. "Thats what all the yelling has been about today? Don't people sleep in on the weekends here?"

She pushed her door open and went back over to her bed to lay down. Yuki glanced after her apologetically, eyes looking over the room quietly. It hadn't changed all that much from the first day she'd put Kagome in the room. There were a few pieces of clothes on the floor on her side and she'd replaced the linens of the dorms with her own fluffier pieces. There was a single picture on her mantle and a few books on the desk. It was one of the cleanest and emptiest rooms she'd seen.

"You don't have a lot of stuff here to check." She commented, sitting at the desk to open the drawers and consider them. "It's been a month and a half...you don't want any posters or pictures up?"

"Not really." Kagome replied, stifling a yawn and sitting back up...she probably wouldn't be able to sleep what with other screams going on throughout the dorm building. "I don't have a lot of extra money as I had to pay a lot extra when I first came and then for small things here and there."

"Maybe for new year we'll get you something in town." Yuki said with a smile. "Nothing in the desk, just the closet and under the bed now."

"People take this stuff very seriously." Kagome observed, getting up and stretching out with a yawn. "Zero's helping you go through things?"

"Yeah." Yuki nodded, looking over the small collection of now empty luggage in the closet. "He's been pretty good lately...he'd still a jerk to most people though."

"I haven't seen him too much other than in class sometimes." Kagome commented with a shrug, moving to her closet to consider what to pick out. "How long are you guys working on things today?"

"We're almost done, we just need to check the night class dorms after this floor." Yuki answered, glancing over curiously when Kagome walked over.

"I uh..." Kagome blushed a bit. "I was thinking about seeing if he wanted to go into the city, with a small group of us that are going. It's been a while and maybe I could find something to make my room less drab."

"Oh." Yuki nodded a little, leaning down near the bed and looking beneath it. "That sounds fun."

"You could always invite Kaname." Kagome teased with a grin after Yuki turned a horrified look at her. "He seems to like you."

"He's...just being nice." Yuki answered with a shake of her head. "I wouldn't want to bother him like that."

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept her reply to herself, changing the subject as Kaname always seemed a touchy one with Yuki. "You worry too much."

"Kagome?" Yuki sat on the bed after her check, finding nothing. "You should be careful...I know Zero would do his best not to hurt you. He's one of the kindest people I know...but..."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome interrupted, finally nodding at her choices of dress. "You'd do the same right...if it was all you could do to help him?"

Yuki blinked slowly at the question, nodding a little after a moment. Kagome always seemed so good at getting to the heart of matters. Like she knew people almost better than they knew themselves, something about it made Yuki a little nervous. She wanted to be friends with the new girl but she also often found herself avoiding her for long periods of time. It was nothing she could put her finger on, but there was a aura around Kagome that made her anxious.

It made her worry about her even more. She was popular in the student body even if she didn't hang out with everyone very much, she got good marks and was decent at most of the sports. She was often serious but also kind, Yuki had no idea why she would have such bad feelings. Instead she mistook them as a bad premonition, concerned that Zero wouldn't survive so easily on her blood...but also jealous in a way that this girl had been able to touch his impenetrable heart even for just a moment where she couldn't get close.

"You okay Yuki?" Kagome paused after brushing her hair to look at her friend. "Something's not right?"

"No I'm okay." Yuki lied, rubbing the back of her head with a hand. "I'm just tired, the Chairman had us up early to work on this."

"I hope you get some rest this weekend so you'll stop sleeping in class so much." Kagome commented with a small shake of her head. "It must be hard what with being up all night and then up again in the morning all the time."

"It's all right." Yuki shrugged about it. "I just want everyone to get along like the Chairman and Kaname-senpai do."

"You should come with us if you aren't going to sleep." Kagome offered with a smile. "It's mostly just a group instead of a bunch of pairs, hopefully it stays that way."

"If I finish soon then sure." She smiled back at Kagome, getting up to let her get ready on her own. "See you later Kagome."

"You too." Kagome called after her, closing her door and returning to her preparations.

She headed toward the courtyard with the others when they stopped by her room, it was getting late, but they were allowed the one night a week to get out and do things in the city even after the normal closing time for the gates. Kagome hadn't even got the chance to catch up with Zero, he'd vanished along with Yuki and she could only assume the night dorm inspections had taken longer than expected.

It was surprising then when Zero went breezing by and out the gate even while they were preparing to get into the car. She hesitated and apologized quickly before running after him, losing him in this area could be dangerous. It wasn't too difficult, he'd slipped into a food joint and she followed him in, it was almost empty other than them and she smiled a bit before sitting next to him. He was angry about something, she was good at picking up that one.

"You gonna be okay?" Kagome asked as she smiled at the surprised look he gave her. "I saw you running by and figured I'd follow and see."

"Why do you keep following me?" Zero asked harshly, eyes wandering over the dress she wore instead of the usual uniform just a short moment before turning back to the waiter. Ordering himself food and then nodding toward her.

"Yakisoba..." Kagome said quietly, surprised Zero offered to cover her meal. "And I was worried, which is why I'm usually following people it seems like."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with me." Zero frowned at her stubbornness. He couldn't understand why she considered him worth her time like this, unless she was like all the rest of the crush laden silly teenage girls...but it was hard to picture her like the rest as she never stalked him any other time.

"You should think better of yourself." She returned with a shake of her head. "You are eating normally again?"

"Sometimes." He answered, keeping his face straight. His hunger was there, but it was slight compared to the last time...he could control it neatly.

"That's good." Kagome grinned at him. "You know, I was looking for you today, everyone was going to a movie and dinner and thought the time out would be good for you. Why'd were you leaving so quickly?"

"Are all girls so intent on putting their noses into things that aren't their business?" Zero retorted. It was easier to deal with his hunger when she wasn't around, smelling lovely and tempting him more than he would openly admit. Why she wouldn't just leave him alone he didn't know...her offering her blood had helped, he'd barely had the urges he did before the last encounter in the barn. He knew it somehow was making things easier...

That made him no better than the rest of the monsters though...

"Are you always so intent on pushing away people who want to help you?" She returned shortly. "Of course, I already know the answer to that one. If you are doing better, that's the point."

"It's not..." He shook his head, getting up again and tossing money on the counter before heading toward the door. Kagome frowned and apologized to the waiter before following him out, barely catching a glance of his silver hair as he turned a corner and she was forced to rush to keep up.

"Hey...Zero! Stop." She ran around the corner and right into him, bouncing back and hitting the ground with a wince. "Ow...Why'd you run off like that? You did want to eat right?"

"Alone." He was frowning at her again. "Don't you understand...I'm not any different from them...except I have a harder time controlling it."

"You've been fine the last few weeks. You didn't argue that it's been easier." Kagome had a hand on her hip and the other pointing at him now. Attitude in full swing with him reacting to her as he was. "Stop being such a whiner and deal with it. You aren't like them, if you were like them, you wouldn't be constantly beating yourself up over being forced to rely on blood. You might hunger for it as they do, but you aren't the same."

He grew quiet, though he was still frowning, he found it was more and more difficult to find a reasonable argument. She wouldn't believe him if he said it was still the same, she already had decided that wasn't the way things are. He was doing his best to muster a new argument, find something to keep her away. Then he sensed the blood. "Yuki..."

He dashed off and Kagome was quickly in toe after him. She wanted to ask what about Yuki but decided it was unwise to try to keep up with him and talk at the same time. They reached a busted up old church in the slummy maze like area outside the school grounds and when he paused to consider blood on the ground she bent over to put her hands on her knees. Sprinting for a full few minutes was much harder on her, even as a good athlete, than the vampire.

"Kagome...you need to go back to the school." His voice was more serious again, his purple eyes had taken that rare edge they held on the few occasions she'd seen him attack vampires. Once she'd had a moment to consider it, she could feel the same dark auras, though dizziness did hit her, things were getting steadily easier.

"Up." She breathed between still trying to get her lungs refilled. She didn't see it but she heard the rustle of a chain that meant he was drawing the Bloody Rose on the opponent, she heard the shot but when the feeling didn't vanish could tell the creature had dodged even before she looked back up to the battle.

It'd been a woman once, it was growling at him, drooling, he had pointed his gun at it again but it'd stopped it's approach. Speaking in a broken tone that she doubted it fully understood itself. "Com...rade...? Comrade?"

She saw the wince on his face, the hatred. "Shut up!"

The shot was true, the dust was fading to the wind before the woman's clothing even hit the ground, a second aura still there, a small child behind her. Though then Zero hesitated.

"Ichiru?" It was barely a whisper, Kagome wasn't sure how she'd picked it up.

The boy laughed with a far too wide mouth, it's teeth obvious, she could feel the dark energy around it, it had ceased to be human. _"This is a level E?"_

It leapt upward, climbing the tower of the church as easily as it were calmly skipping along the ground, entering a upper window where the scream that echoed was obvious to both of them.

"Yuki!"

Then the bell started to go off moments later, Zero was running toward the entrance and Kagome rushed to follow, glad that he wasn't pausing to tell her to return.

She hadn't been expecting the burst of energy, it left her falling over, nearly making her feint. Kaname had arrived above she was certain, it seemed like energy that was his. Zero had paused to catch her, looking at her with concern. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine..." she muttered, shaking her head. "Kaname is with Yuki...the other vampire...vanished."

Zero lifted her and took the steps up, pausing when he overheard the conversation above.

"I came here following Zero..." Yuki sounded incredibly sad. Kagome was left to wonder what had happened between them but as it was she was doing her best not to pass out.

"Well, he already headed back to the dorms." Kaname commented with his usual calm. Kagome could read the lie, knowing he had to be able to tell they were there. "I'll take you back to your dorm."

Zero swiftly headed back down the steps and Kagome only didn't protest cause she could tell neither of them wanted Yuki to know anything else. Though she blinked slowly as she recognized the way he was breathing.

"Zero..." Her voice stopped him right as they reached the bottom of the tower. "It's been three weeks...longer than the first time..."

"Don't." He shook her once in his arms, shaking his head vigorously and putting her down. "Go back to the dorms..."

"Cause that order will work if you say it enough times." Kagome commented with a small smile at her own joke. "It's fine. She was bleeding right? That can't make it easier."

"Shut up." He pushed her toward the door. "Get out. Just leave me alone."

Kagome frowned at him, reaching up to take off the sweater she was wearing over the dress she'd picked for the day. It was a mix of oranges and reds, thankfully considering she hadn't expected the need to offer her blood to him. He headed away though, ignoring her as best he could, it wasn't as bad as the last time, he didn't need to degrade her like that...

She grabbed his shoulder, though he didn't drag her this time he froze up, he didn't know how to react, it was horrible of him but he wanted her. He was already basking in her scent so acutely it was a wonder he'd smelled Yuki's blood on the air at all.

"Zero..." Her voice was gentle, not holding any of the previous annoyance. "You can't go back to the school like this..."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't go back." He commented, realizing for the first time it was a wise choice, if he left then he could be restrained and killed when he finally did fall apart. "That would be best for everyone."

"Stop..." she was frowning at him. "You want to die?"

"Maybe." he answered, closing his eyes and trying to push out what he was being offered. "Either way, this isn't acceptable......."

He paused, her blood was on the air, she'd cut her own neck lightly. He grasped her hand where she was holding his shoulder, looking back at her and swallowing despite himself when he noted the single glistening dot of red on her shoulder, not quite where he'd expected but low enough that if he bit her she could cover it easily with the uniform. "Kagome..."

He started away again but paused as he noted she wasn't letting go. "Don't..."

She moved in front of him. Pulling her hair to one side. "Stop hesitating...it's going to stain my dress if you aren't careful. Then I'll make sure you pay me back for it."

He blinked at her, she was possibly risking her life and she was more concerned about her dress? He shook his head, wanting to back away but finding himself against a wall in a moment, sliding down and staring at her as she sat down in front of him. He wanted to resist but it was different somehow when she offered, far more difficult than if she would have protested or screamed like he wanted her to do.

A hand went around her and he tugged her forward, his eyes shifting from the violet, lightening to a red that glowed gently as he licked the slight drop that had started to fall toward her chest. His other hand went around her back when one of hers grasped his shoulder. He could tell that his fangs had shown themselves, it was impossible to keep them dull once he'd actually tasted her. He wasn't as uncontrolled this time, as rough.

He did his best to be gentle when he bit her, his arms tightening reflexively when the flow began and her heart rate raced. There was a rare moment of peace, of not worrying about the monstrous act of drinking blood, though it was over in a split second. Replaced by the desire for more, the intimate want for her when her body pressed more tightly against him in return. When he withdrew his fangs and leaned back. His silver hair getting messed by being settled on the dirty wall.

His unsteady breath was more the result of human desires than vampiric ones. She was pressed close enough that it was still disorienting, yet he didn't want more blood as he watched her pull back and dig out a bandage to put over her shoulder from her purse. She'd planned this...but it was difficult to be angry when he wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was wretched of him, to watch her dressing the wound he'd caused her.

"You aren't going to start yelling at me are you?" She asked as she caught the strange look he was giving her.

"No." He answered honestly, looking back up to the broken ceiling of the abandoned building. "Not now at least."

He wasn't sure why, but even the other times he'd drank he'd wanted blood after...but this time...he was fine, he didn't still desire it at all. If he could figure out how to make himself take the blood tablets then he wouldn't need to bite her again...though the prospect of not bothered him enough to make him frown.

_"It's not enough that she's being kinder than anyone else has ever been to me than Yuki?" _He was already reverting to hating himself.

Kagome was about to say something when the shot went off. The bullet cut deep into his left side and she whirled as Zero gasped, eyes wide at the doorframe.

"To have though, with this gun...I'd be disposing of one of my cute students..." It was a man with a patch over his right eye and a lit cigarette hanging from the opposite side of his mouth. A cowboy hat, boots, and a long overcoat was all she could see other than the gun in his hand. "Live on whilst bearing a grudge against me vampire."

"Master..." Zero's eyes were still wide, looking at the other man in vague disbelief as he held his side where he was shot. He hissed in a breath and grunted at the wound. Kagome dropped next to him to look at it with concern.

"Even if it merely grazes you, it's unbelievable pain, isn't it?" The man seemed indifferent, his gun still pointed at the silver haired Zero. "Because it's a bullet that gives off anti-vampire magic. Zero, even if you hunger for blood, do you have enough reasoning left to be prepared for it."

Zero sat quietly a moment and closed his eyes, lowering his head as if prepared for the final shot. The cowboy adjusted his gun then raised an eyebrow as Kagome put herself in the way.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She growled, glaring at him. "I'm not going to let you do this..."

The man eyed her for a time. "He has not yet fallen to a level E."

She was about to retort when she felt Zero's hand on her shoulder. "Kagome..."

His eyes were sad but clear, accepting. "It's fine."

She shook her head at him, remaining between them despite his words. "It's not fine. You aren't like them."

"It's not in your control..." Zero said with a shake of his head. "Let it go while I'm still sane, before I'm forced to hurt someone for real..."

"It doesn't have to be that way." She retorted, turning on the cowboy hatefully. "Who the hell do you think you are deciding if Zero lives or dies?"

He stared at her for a time, lowering his gun for the time being. "I am a vampire hunter and Zero's master from long ago. Isn't that right, Zero."

"Yes." The answer was quick, he was right back to being himself.

"You are a fool girl." The cowboy commented, taking a drag from the cigarette and letting the smoke out slowly as he spoke. "You were just bitten by him and you make me your enemy."

"Shut up...you talk big for not knowing what the hell you are talking about." Kagome growled back, hesitating when Zero got up and stepped past her toward the door. "Zero..."

"It's fine Kagome." He said to her as he headed out the door. "I'll be fine."

"You should get back soon before the gates close at the academy." The man commented and followed after his former student. Leaving Kagome to blink after them in disbelief...after she'd helped him he still wouldn't listen to her...

"Zero..." She sighed to herself, walking after the pair, sending occasional dirty looks the cowboy's way. The walk was quiet and awkward and she was relieved to be free of them upon the return to the grounds she hurried for her own dorm after wishing Zero a goodnight.

She was so frustrated she didn't pay attention to her steps, walking right into a clearing with members of the night class as well as a new person that flickered familiarity in her memory.

**End Chapter**

Whew, so much to go and I've already written so much. I always thought Zero's teacher was kind of a douchebag so I don't plan to make him too nice here. I'm gonna try to toss in some Kaname awesomeness next chapter. There's been a lot of Zero love so I think a switch would be good.

-Nera

_Reviews:_ YAY I'm so glad so many people seem to like my story! I would nuzzle you all if I could.

_XxXTwilight-SinXxX_ - I know right? Well I like to write when I have the time and I had a couple days off work. I hope you keep enjoying it.

_Always Keep Faith _- Yes, you are in fact correct. Though I'll try to go back and fix it later. Thanks for letting me know. She's getting more used to vampire auras in general, but in particular the people she's been around more.

_DeathNoteMaker_ - Lol, I know it seems very Zero biased at the moment, but I honestly haven't decided yet. I needed to build up romance on one side before working on the other. Kaname is going to get some love soon.


	6. Six: Flicker of Emotion

**Chapter Six:** _Flicker of Emotion_

_"The past is never there when you try to go back. It exists, but only in memory. To pretend otherwise is to invite a mess."_

_**-Chris Cobbs**_

Kagome had to blink several times in slow succession. The man seemed extremely familiar. He had silver hair tied back in a ponytail that retained a regal aspect, several bangs curled out from the center of his forehead and fell to just below his eyebrows. His eyes were a brilliant gold that made her breath catch in her chest, something about them made her mind flash so quickly though pictures she couldn't catch any of them well. Only that a flicker of her lost memory had created a tiny, and temporary, break in the surface of the time unknown.

He had high cheekbones, a thin pair of lips that weren't smiling, his ears seemed vaguely pointed but it was difficult to tell under the platinum colored locks. When he turned her way she instantly stopped, an image of him with tattoo's on his forehead and face as well as wearing armor and a kimono and some strange boa floated through her brain. She was certain she knew him the moment that honeyed gaze met her own.

Kaname and the nicer of the two blondes in the night class; Takuma were considering her quietly. They were the only members of the night class present, which was a bit of a relief...though she was steadily reacting better around them it still made her dizzy in the evenings when they were all gathered in one position.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Sesshomaru-Sensai" Kaname commented, glancing again at Kagome and the quickened heartbeat he felt from her. If she somehow knew this man then she was even more curious than he'd initially came to believe. "We'll see you in class."

He walked off with his vice-president in toe. The silver haired man walking toward her and leaving her uncertain as to if to move or continue to stand there...her heart seemed to be crying out a warning but the screams were muted, lost in the deep water that hid those days she couldn't recall. Curiosity kept her planted firmly in place.

"Sesshomaru..." The name seemed oddly familiar, but inspired a fear like none of the vampires had been capable of thus far. As if she instinctively just knew that he was incredibly dangerous, someone that could effect her unlike those other creatures, something greater than they were.

"I am replacing the history teacher here." He commented, his deep voice making her stare, she could barely grasp it, but she did know him. She had to! "You should return to your dormitory with the sun down as it is."

"I know you..." She blurted it out stupidly, she was so excited and taken aback at the reminder of her lost past she couldn't help it. "Please...tell me how I know you."

"You must be mistaken." He replied with a shake of his head, the metallic hair gently reflecting the lights from the school building not far from them. "Please return to your dorm and address me properly in the future."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist. "Wait, please..."

The image of her shooting an arrow at him and him catching it in a clawed pair of fingers made her pause. She could feel the wind, the scents in the air, sweat, blood, ozone, the edge of the power he held. His hair wasn't tied up, and the tattoos and other clothing were there, but it was unmistakably him, a slightly older version and without the tattoos or clothing of the person in the image but still without a doubt the man standing before her. It blended into another image of a young girl running after him on a field where there was a battle moments before, then another of him cutting into a demon...

"Lord Sesshomaru..." She whispered it, somehow it seemed like the right thing, the girl in her broken memories had called him that.

He paused at the words, turning to look at her with those frightening golden eyes, she withdrew her hand and looked down. "I'm sorry...I just...please...I have to know you...it has to be you...I can't remember...I want to..."

"Some things are best left forgotten." He commented with a slightly raised brow. "Though I still think you are mistaken, please go and rest, we'll have the chance to speak more at another time."

"But..." She frowned as he walked off again, numbly heading toward her own building...the day had been so strange, so awful, it was one of the times that reminded her that her school was in no way normal.

Rest was difficult, she kept having dreams, images of this Sesshomaru fighting others in her mind, she could never pick out the shadows he fought, though somehow she knew they were incredibly important. She tossed and turned so much that by the time her alarm went off, she doubted if she'd succeeded in getting more than a few minutes of sleep here or there the entire night. She'd been so haunted she'd forgotten about the issue with Zero.

Until he wasn't in class the next day. Which she had meant to ask Yuki about but paused when the new teachers arrived. Sesshomaru was still so familiar she had a difficult time concentrating on anything in his history lesson. The cowboy had introduced himself as Toga Yagari and the ethics teacher. She found herself irritated at his attitude when he'd so coldly shot his student the day before.

He taught the last class though and that offered her the chance to stay after with Yuki and ask what had happened to Zero. Yuki had been unable to find him and her father had apparently told her to ask him. Kagome just figured his vanishing from class was likely the result of this man that had seemed so ready to kill him.

"I put him in isolation." The man offered coolly, eyeing them both and then considering Yuki when she spoke up.

"Isolation?"

"It's possible that he could draw his fangs at any given moment. Until I dispose of him he is in isolation so that he doesn't cause any further damage." He glanced at Kagome, expecting the look that her hackles had just raised. He wasn't wrong.

"What do you mean dispose of him!?" Kagome spoke up before Yuki could, she was still trying to take in the shocking news. "You are suppose to be his teacher...you can't possibly want to kill him."

"What about Zero?" Yuki asked, speaking up then. "He is okay isn't he? Where is he?"

"Leave me alone." He shrugged at them, picking up his book. "I'm not concerned about that right now. The chairman wants me to teach ethics to the night class."

"Wait!" Both the girls called it at once.

"Do your own work." He commented back as he left the classroom.

Kagome grit her teeth and bit back the curse she wanted to send after him, she was already being allowed to get away than most and knew it would be best not to press.  
"Kagome?" Yuki turned to her, they were alone in the classroom now. "Is Zero okay?"

Kagome sighed internally at the fear and concern in her friends eyes. "I'm sorry Yuki, I don't know...I thought that...maybe he was getting better...but..."

"I'll talk to the Chairman!" She insisted suddenly, running off before Kagome could stop her. She shook her head lightly. She was getting involved in things without even knowing part of her own life...

She headed outside, walking to the barn where she'd first let him bite her, some of the ground was still stained where her blood had spilled. She touched her shoulder, the wound was still fresh but it didn't hurt badly, it was only a little sore. The horse whinnied and she paused to get some grain to refill it's trough with. "Guess it's just the two of us today."

The horse didn't answer, of course, moving to eat the food it was offered. "I bet Zero normally feeds you eh? Well, I'll have to take that over til I find him...or he is released again."

"It seems silly, you know...this entire thing...such a horrible story he has...his family..." She sighed and left the horse to eat, she needed to return to her dorm before night fell. She didn't want anymore issues.

Four days passed, Yuki seemed sadder all the time and Kagome was so frustrated with the new ethics teacher that she was consistently skipping her final class of the day. If anyone said anything to her she would tell them she couldn't take such a hypocritical teacher. She was busy enough with midterms in a month and trying to figure out the visions she continued to have at night. Sesshomaru...she was certain she knew him somehow...he was almost similar to the vampires, but there was something else she couldn't pick out.

_"Why am I able to sense them when no one else can't?" _She thought darkly on her walk toward the barn. Feeding the horse in the afternoon and making sure it was taken care of had become a personal duty. _"It has to be something to do with the year I can't remember. I'm just as inhuman as them...but without the super strength. Instead I have nausea monster detecting powers..."_

The horse seemed happy to see her when she walked in, at least she'd managed to make friends with it, it'd been a bit aggressive at the beginning. It was better when she was working, when she slept or got distracted her brain tormented her on it somehow being her fault that Zero was still gone or continued to show her the images that were now easy to call to mind. Who was this Sesshomaru to her?

She sat down on some of the hay after changing the water and brushing the horse down, setting her backpack under her head. She was constantly tired these days, her body betraying her by not allowing her mind to calm itself.

She hadn't actually expected to fall asleep in the barn, or to rest without as much interference as the past half-week. Though went the whiney of the horse woke her she noted there was little light other than the stars outside. The barn itself was incredibly black, she cursed to herself lightly, sneaking toward the door carefully with her backpack so she wouldn't trip. Though it was late enough that even outside of the barn, the starlight wouldn't reach into the trees and she was going to be in trouble if they caught her out again after the other problems.

"Of course thats when I finally sleep, when I don't need the problem of being out here at night." She thought as she eyed the woods, she could try to pick her way back, it seemed safer than staying in the barn on the grounds after how she'd felt the blood lust of some of the other vampires.

She stumbled her way for a while through the brush, gathering dozens of small bruises and cuts and at least one deeper wound the time she tripped. Eventually she found a building, but the bleeding was never a happy moment on school grounds, it likely meant she'd be discovered quickly enough. She climbed some stairs and paused as she came across several members of the night class looking at her.

"This one again?" Rima commented, watching Kagome indifferently.

"Maybe she likes it when vampires drink from her." Aidou commented with a smirk, watching her climb up to the top of the steps with a slight limp.

"She does smell good." Shiki added.

"Don't say that." Rima commented. "Kuran-sama would be angry."

"Yeah, we should just return her to her dorm before you get yourself slapped again." Kain added with a bored tone.

"Shut up." Aidou hissed at him. "Eh, Kagome? You here to offer yourself to us?"

"Wishful thinking." Kagome grumbled back. "I just loss track of time working with the horses and got lost in the dark."

"I'm going back to class." Rima stated and turned to go. Shiki shrugged and followed the girl he was often with.

"I'm not as forgiving as them." Aidou commented, his teal gaze serious. "I haven't forgotten when you tossed us from the barn."

"Aidou..." Kain frowned at his friend. "You'll get us both in trouble."

"Then leave and I'll deal with her myself." Aidou grumbled at the taller vampire. "I can handle her myself."

"And what would you be planning Aidou?" Kaname's voice was easily discernable.

Aidou froze nervously, smiling at his lord. "Nothing sir, I was going to escort her back to her dormitory."

"I'll deal with it." Kaname commented, eyes considering Aidou's pose. "You both return to the moon dorms. I'll consider your punishments later."

Kain sighed, his shoulders sinking as he was still trying to actually intervene that time. Aidou nodded nervously and hurried away with the taller vampire.

"Kagome...it was foolish of you to be so careless." He pointed out, gesturing to a bench near her. She limped over and sat down, glancing down at the several scrapes and reddened legs.

"I didn't get lost on purpose." She muttered in annoyance, everyone was already calling her stupid, she was getting sick of it. "You..."

She stopped, blushing as he lifted her leg at the knee and started to wrap his tie around it to bandage it. "You already do not consider this place safe. Yet you move freely at night and even stumble onto a group of vampires after you've cut yourself. You cannot argue that such a thing is foolish."

"It wasn't on purpose." She repeated in annoyance, then sighed. "I fell asleep on accident in the barn after I took care of the horses. I haven't been sleeping well, but I guess you aren't really interested."

"It's rude of you to assume that I don't care because you are a mortal." Kaname pointed out. "Give me your ribbon."

It took her a moment but she nodded and tugged her ribbon free to hand him. "I...thank you."

"You are different you know." Kaname pointed out, looking at her other leg. She'd damaged it worse than the first. Just bandaging it without washing out the deeper wound could risk infection. "You aren't like a normal mortal. We need to go and get a first aid kit, come on."

Kagome blinked when he picked her up like he did the first evening they'd met. "What do you mean? ...But...I can walk..."

"Not when you can't see." He answered easily, continuing along the path toward the nurses office in the school building. "And you are different because there is power in you. Unlike that of vampires or hunters. It's what protects you when you so often drop yourself into dangerous situations. It's why we're unable to effect your memory and why you tossed the others back when they began to effect you with their powers."

She was quiet, trying to remember as much as she could of what he was saying. "But...I'm not different than anyone else."

He glanced down to her and then back to his target. "You know that is as blatant a lie as I do."

"But..." She frowned a little. "...I can't remember the last year before I came to school here...I try but nothing helps..."

"Perhaps if you come to trust us we can see if we can help. Where we can lock memories, we are sometimes capable of helping people remember." He said, turning on the light in the nurses office and sitting her on the bed there.

"I doubt it." Kagome replied dubiously, eyeing him in hesitation.

"But you seem to recall the new professor, Sesshomaru." He pointed out. "Though he won't reply to your requests."

"How do you..." She blinked slowly, not finishing the question as she realized he probably had people all over that listened to the new arrivals for him.

"It's as you guess." He commented, settling the supplies he'd need on a tray and sitting in a chair next to the bed. "It'll probably sting removing your stockings..."

She winced when he did it but didn't cry out. As if she were used to having wounds dressed. Kaname figured it escaped her notice but it didn't his, whatever she didn't remember there was very likely violence in her past. It wouldn't be surprising if vampires of some kind were involved, though he didn't want to bring it up if she hadn't considered it.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked, watching him and wincing sometimes as he cleaned her wounds. "Isn't this sort of thing suppose to be beneath you?"

"Is it?" He mirrored the question. "You have heard about us from Zero and Yuki then?"

"A little." She answered with a sigh, leaning back as it was difficult to watch him and not make it more painful. "It's difficult to get a clear view when both of them are so bias."

"And you?"

"I'd prefer to come to my own conclusions." She answered, eyeing the roof of the nurse's office. "I don't believe though that all vampires are inherently or irreversibly evil...it just seems like the wrong conclusion to jump to. You though...other than being incredibly lonely and sad...you seem to be up to something."

He'd finished re-bandaging her first leg and held his breath a moment as he took the stocking from the second, starting back up bleeding on the largest of the wounds. Her blood did smell good, it was a wonder the rest of the vampires did walk away, it was tempting even him. And it had been a very long time sense he had drank anything with real taste...

"I know the others are suppose to listen to you." She continued to speak, not seeming to notice his internal desire. "But, it seems a bit like the cat's away and mice will play. I can't say I feel malice but I guess that doesn't mean it's not there."

She hissed lightly when he started to clean the wounds on her second leg. The smell of the peroxide would help to clear his head. "Perhaps. Though I believe in the Chairman and his desire for peace, my approach is just slightly different."

"That is the up to something." She pointed out, then winced as the largest of the wounds stung and she could feel it's renewed bleeding after the cleaning. "Isn't it difficult? Not drinking from people?"

"You shouldn't say such naive things so freely. It is dangerous for you, you know. You do smell better than even the average human. Very much so." His tone had dropped just a half of an octave, yet the vague sultry quality was instantly unmistakable for her.

"Good to know you approve." Kagome smirked a bit hoping the joke would lighten the situtation, but that faded at the serious expression she was given when she glanced up and met his eyes. The slight crimson that had bled into the brown was alarming.

"You shouldn't take it so lightly." Kaname commented, leaning closer to the largest of the wounds on her leg, licking it where the blood was still welling up. "Though I suppose I can't blame Kiryuu. You taste better than you smell."

"Kaname..." Kagome blushed at him, shaking her head. Afraid for the first real time as her heart jumped at the small touch of his tongue. "Stop."

"You won't be as lucky if someone found you without the self-control of myself or some of my underlings." He commented, moving smoothly and holding her wrists down above her. She recognized that the red in his eyes was steadily taking over. "It wouldn't be difficult you know."

"This isn't the way to help swing my vote toward the vampire not bad side." She whispered as he leaned his face down toward hers. "Stop..."

"It wouldn't be too painful...with the wound already in place you wouldn't even risk being turned into a vampire." He whispered, lingering dangerously close to her neck, she shuddered when he kissed her neck and then began to slide back down along her body. "You like the sensation of it no? From such a wound a true feeding would take sometime, unless you'd rather me feed from somewhere more intimate."

Kagome spasmed and tried to move unsuccessfully when he drug teeth over her nipple, even through the uniform she could instantly feel it. The gesture knocking her struggle into motion again. "Kaname...come on...if you do this you can't tell your underlings to not attack people."

"I can tell them anything." He replied with a lack of concern, holding her down with the renewed force of his body on top of her. "It's difficult to even hear you when you whisper like that. If you struggle it's difficult to feed from your leg."

He was toying with her, not that he had a issue with tasting her blood, it wasn't as sweet as Yuki's would be, but it was still amazingly intoxicating. More than any other mortal he'd ever come across, she hadn't been fed from in days, it wouldn't hurt her if he took some. Mostly though he wanted to frighten her, it would bother Yuki if something happened to her.

Kagome meanwhile was having issues of her own, it wasn't completely untrue that she hadn't enjoyed the sensation of Zero feeding from her the last couple times. The first time was even criminally bewitching but this wasn't quite the same. She was still attracted to Kaname as much as the next girl, he was handsome by almost any standard, but she knew it was wrong because of Yuki...

"If you don't stop I'll tell Yuki." Kagome hissed, and at the name Kaname pulled back, blinking at her in surprise at the bizarre choice of threat.

Then he laughed and was back in his chair before she could blink, returning to dressing her leg. "You are an interesting girl Kagome. Just attempt to be more careful. If I hadn't happened to be nearby that could have ended poorly for you."

"Um, what the hell was that?" She was still watching him warily. "I know I should be careful. I don't get into trouble on purpose. I said that already. I'm sorry to be trouble, and my personal issues with vampires aside, you shouldn't be acting like that to anyone but Yuki."

"You think to correct me?" He smiled a little darkly, his eyes still hadn't lost all the red. "Yuki is incredibly important, make no mistake about that. But you wouldn't tell her, it would break her heart and ruin your friendship. Is that all that's stopping you from giving into your addiction for offering your blood."

"I didn't offer my blood to Zero cause I'm addicted to it." Kagome frowned at him. "I was just trying to..."

She broke off, her body tensing when he licked her wound again, she could feel her heart go wild when he drank even just a little. It wasn't the same as when Zero drank from her, but it drew her in faster, almost instantly hypnotic. Though that could just as easily be attributed to already having the wound and not needing to be bitten. The way he cradled her leg was even gentle once her body had relaxed.

Protests were there but she couldn't organize her thoughts enough to vocalize any of them. Her body seemed afire where he'd kissed her neck and raked her nipple, where he was still touching her leg to hold it up. She certainly wasn't helping there, it was as if her body refused to follow her commands.

It was sensual in a manner she had failed to experience yet in her life, the longer he drank the slow trickle of blood from her leg, the less she even remembered she wanted to protest in the first place. When he finally paused she noticed how heavily she'd been breathing for the first time. He silently returned to finishing the small area around the wound he hadn't fully bandaged, it wasn't the wisest course but it would tie her to him enough that she was less likely to betray him in any manner on purpose.

He hadn't predicted the slap he received on a cheek a moment after he'd finished tying off the last of the bandages.

**End Chapter**

This was the most difficult chapter to write thus far for certain. I wanted to get it up though cause I'll be busy almost the whole rest of the day with it being Veterans Day and me being a Disabled Vet and all. Anyway, yay for some Kaname/Kagome, however awkward it was.

_-Nera_

_Reviews: _ Thanks so much for all the continued feedback! It makes me excited!

_ihaveprobs_ - I love your little icon. I'm a fan of Zelman too!

_Kage Otome_ - Yes! Kagome's blood specifically is effecting Zero more! Glad someone picked up on it. -Gives cookies!-

_Dementra _- She doesn't remember. She's used some of them subconsciously, but she can't call on them otherwise at this time.

_Veil_ - Hehe, that will be dealt with soonish.

_LuluCrazeD_ - Thanks for all the reviews, hard to reply to all of it! I wanted to sorta replace Kagome in some of the situations Yuki was in to help blend her in easier. You are one of two people to notice that yes her blood is helping - yay! -Gives cookies!- And yes I like to surprise folks, it's a personal like of mine to make people go 'omg wha!?'


	7. Seven: Arranging the Board

**Chapter Seven: ** _Arranging the Board_

_"A true leader always keeps an element of surprise up his sleeve, which others cannot grasp but which keeps his public excited and breathless."_

_**-Charles de Gaulle**_

She had a moment of channeling her un-remembered friend Sango but it was little avail.

"OW!"

Kaname's face had barely budged and her hand hurt like hell.

_"What is wrong with this guy that I can't even slap him for being rude?"_ Kagome thought and glared at him when he turned the shocked expression her way. "I told you to stop! What is wrong with you! You...hypocritical old narcistic...flea!"

She pushed herself up, about to storm off when one of his hands stopped her by grabbing her arm at the elbow. "Kagome..."

"Let go." Kagome said with a bravado she didn't feel.

"It would be best if you listened to her." The cold voice made her turn her head so quickly her neck popped with the effort. The new professor she'd recognized was standing there in one of the suits he often wore to the day classes.

"Sesshomaru..." She commented.

Another scene flashed in front of her. She was opening her eyes fearfully and a sword had been paused inches from herself and the girl she'd seen before in her visions that she was holding protectively behind her. It was the slightly younger and not tattooed version but his face was so close she was certain it was him.

"I apologize...I must be late for class. Forgive me professor Sesshomaru. Kagome, please don't come out at night again." he said softly, his previous calm soft demeanor had returned completely. "Stay well."

He released her and she blinked at him in further confusion as he headed out of the room.

_"This will be more difficult than I predicted."_ Kaname thought with a small smile despite the fact he'd fed on school grounds and it was very likely the new teacher knew. None of the others would say anything to him. _"Best to get to planning the next act."_

"He fed from you." It wasn't a question. The man didn't give anything away, a castle of strength where most men were barely leaning pillars. "Interesting...he didn't bite you?"

"No he didn't." Kagome said blushing at the teacher as it was a tad embarrassing. "but I told him to stop."

"As he says, it would be wisest for you to avoid being out in the evenings like this. Why are you here?" It was all business.

She sighed and explained the story again, repeating. "I -didn't mean- to get lost. Please tell me who you are. How did you know to check here in the nurses office this late? If you are teaching the night class you have to know they wouldn't need the nurse."

"In so knowing...it seemed odd that the light was on." Sesshomaru stated quietly. "Whoever it is you think I am, you are mistaken. It would be best if you didn't continue to pursue this issue."

"I know that's not true..." Kagome stepped forward when he started to turn away. "Please...I've seen you...and a girl dressed in a old styled orange and green kimono. With a small imp creature. You had facial tattoos and wore old armor...you were fighting usually...but I know it has to be you."

He'd tensed when she'd mentioned the kimono then turned back when she mentioned the facial tattoo's, watching her silently. "You imagination is great but..."

"Stop." Kagome was on the verge of tears after everything she'd gone through tonight. "I need to know I'm not just crazy...a year of my life disappeared and you are the only thing that's given me any sort of real clue as to what it was. But non of it makes sense, but you have to know, you have to remember me. What about Rin?"

"Come, the event with the moon dorm leader must have been distressing." He commented, lifting her for the second time that evening a random man just decided to carry her. "I'll return you to your room and then come to teach the night class."

Kagome couldn't help it, she started crying and dug her face into his side as he carried her. She knew she was incredibly close but she couldn't break the wall her brain had set up no matter how many small windows she found to glance though along it's length. It was too much at once, Kaname had taken advantage of her and it was sickening that some part of her had enjoyed it. It made her wonder if she really was helping Zero or just trying to help herself. Was the part she couldn't remember of her life something similar? She'd been doing dangerous things and thats why her family didn't want her to know?

The return was quicker than she thought it would be. She thought she'd locked her door but when they stopped he was setting her on her bed and frowning at the way she was shaking a little. He took off his jacket - it was already stained thanks to her crying, putting it around her shoulders.

"Stop sobbing." He ordered, and she found it easier to listen when being faced with those golden orbs. "You aren't crazy, except perhaps for your actions with the hunter turned vampire. I wasn't certain at first...there are always humans that look like other humans...but if you knew Rin then you must be the one Inuyasha traveled with. How are you here?"

"You do know me?" She blinked as it sunk in that he'd been acting for some reason outside. "I don't know...I don't remember anything. Even you I can only remember in broken moments and flashes of visions. Human? Are you a vampire like the others?"

"Nothing so weak." He answered, the normal mask of indifference firmly in place. "You knew me as Lord Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands...though my control has reached slightly further I rarely interfere in courtly affairs myself anymore."

The name he'd mentioned, Inuyasha, had made her heart twinge and shutter, but she couldn't remember anything else from his words as she'd hoped. Dreamed that just speaking to someone she'd known would return it all at once, but it'd been just that. Though now at least she had some hope.

"You knew me though?" She was excited at that much, if he could talk to her then she might start to unlock more of her past. The rest of the gravity of his words hadn't hit yet.

"I did, though we only ever met in passing and even more rarely spoke." He answered, considering her quietly. "But you cannot tell people of it, it's something I must deny during my time here."

She nodded instantly. "Sure...but can we meet another time...can you tell me what you remember?"

He waited a long while and she feared he would outright deny her. It was at least something when he finally replied. "I will think about it. For the moment, rest and avoid going out in the evening hours in the future."

"Sure...when can I talk to you again?" She asked as he headed for her door.

"Sunday. I'll find you if you go into town in the afternoon." He didn't even turn around. She heard the door lock behind him and remembered professors have master keys as she laid across her bed with a sigh. Things hadn't been completely awful that day after all.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The next morning in class it was difficult to concentrate on the lesson. She'd had time to relax and think over what was said to her. In particular the fact that the new teacher had called himself a 'demon lord' which seemed worse by far than a vampire somehow. Though she couldn't feel the same augmentation in aura when she was around him that she did the vampires.

She'd continued to have strange dreams involving him in combat, to include one where he'd been completely covered by energy and still managed to escape and survive an attack that very much seemed as if it should have killed him.

All the more reason to worry, almost never in her memories was she in a city of any kind, which makes her wonder if during the last year she'd even been at home. _"Could I have run away? I guess what I do remember is frightening enough that I can understand grandpa, mom and Souta not telling me anything. They were just trying to protect me."_

She paused when Yuuki leapt up from her chair and ran off during one of the small breaks, glancing after her with a slow blink while Yori called after her. There was a twinge of something amiss but she knew she didn't have the same rights to run around the grounds as freely and waited.

As it was she was so distracted she didn't think about it too much. The next class was history and she didn't want to miss the chance to watch Sesshomaru for any other clues to her past. Even the broken visions were usually new eventually and so she ever so slowly started to write down what she did see, not at all paying attention to the actual lecture.

By the time it was over and lunch was starting she didn't spend more time at lunch than it took to get down her small meal and head back to class. She needed to catch up on some of the chapters they'd gone over while she was daydreaming about remembering her missing time.

It was unexpected when she returned to see Zero half-sleeping on his desk like he'd never been gone for the majority of the week. She frowned at him but then headed up the stairs and nudged his arm. "Hey, you were gone for a while there."

Violet eyes glanced up to her tiredly, he didn't respond though, just starting at her for a few long seconds before stretching his arms out.

"Nothing to say?" She frowned at him. "Are you..."

"I'm fine." He answered coolly without letting her finish. "You are being nosy as usual."

She punched his shoulder and resisted the urge to twitch as he was tougher than she. "Don't be so high and mighty, I've been worried about you! So has Yuki."

"I know." He was more muted when he answered, glancing down and his eyes were incredibly sad. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

She blinked at the unexpected apology and shook her head, leaning forward to hug him around the shoulders for just a moment. "No more just standing there when someone's pointing a gun at you eh?"

"So people keep telling me." He commented, considering the way his master and Yuki both had yelled at him for his attitude. "I'm fine."

"Good, you better be!" She hopped back down the steps to her own seat. "You still owe me a trip into town."

"I do?" He eyed her skeptically.

"Yes." She nodded seriously. "I need to go into town on Sunday and you should come with me."

"Mmm." The noise non-committal as he put his head back down to keep resting after glancing at the clock.

Kagome grinned at the attitude, she'd let him get away with it for now. Eyes turning to her books and opening the history one to consider the lesson they'd gone over while letting him rest behind her.

The rest of the day went by, she even sat through ethics despite her want to skip again. After class Yuki and Zero both had to vanish for prefect business and while she'd been hoping to speak to Zero more she headed back to her room and spent most of her night making up for both homework and the other lecture she'd missed during the day...

By the time evening started to fall she glanced out her window with a sigh, vague twinges hit her that made her slightly dizzy with the new activeness of the vampires but something seemed even more energetic than before. She paused as she was nearly finished with only a few math problems remaining and looked out her window, squinting and trying to see what all the energy in the air was about. A carriage had arrived and was moving toward the moon dorms...

"Another one?" She frowned a little at the idea of more vampires, she already got sick enough around them. It was getting better but she still didn't like it. "I wonder what's going on."

Curiosity wasn't enough to get her to budge that day. Despite the fact that new unknown vampires were even more threatening, there was the idea that if she went out and annoyed Sesshomaru then she may not be able to meet with him in two days time. She could pick out the uniforms of two day students and given one had short silver hair she could assume it was Yuki and Zero. Shortly behind them she could see Sesshomaru walking after their path not more than a minute or two difference apart.

She frowned and headed to lay down, all the active vampires were making her dizzier than usual. Not that she didn't have to deal with them being involved in the evenings, but tonight they were more involved. Some rare event for the blood-suckers was happening over there, it just made her want to sleep.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The atmosphere at the moon dorm was very different from the lazy peace in Kagome's room. On the contrary there was an ambience of tenseness that would be difficult for anyone to dismiss. When Yuki and Zero arrived Yuki had given a moment to protest harsh words of the older vampire that had arrived and was speaking insultingly of the school.

"Cross Acadamy is peaceful." She intervened then hesitated a moment when the vampires turned toward her. "T..That's why... Chairman Cross said to make a contribution this time too... Um. You're Ichijou-senpai's grandfather, right? I'm here to welcome you."

She saluted seriously after pushing away the moment of nervousness, taking her job at the school very seriously.

"We'll bring you to the chairman's office." Zero added, still waiting just outside of the doors leaving the main area of the dormitory.

"Nevermind." The older blonde commented to his grandson, turning to follow the people that had arrived to escort him.

"Ichiou." The statement from Kaname stopped the older vampire and made Yuki pause to stare at the pureblood she owed her life to. Kaname just smiled to the older blonde, speaking softly. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

"Me too." The older gentleman replied, bowing slightly. "I'll be going."

He left then with Zero falling into step and Yuki still standing staring at Kaname.

"Yuki." Kaname said her name fondly, curious why she was waiting. "Thank you."

She jumped and started to reply but a hand settled on her shoulder and she blinked at the new history professor in surprise. "Sesshomaru-sensai?"

"Yuki, attend to your duty." The silver haired man dropped his hand neatly off her shoulder again after the order. "Kaname, I expect that you'll have good reason as to allow all of night class to ditch their responsibilities. I realize that you required at least a small group with which to properly greet your elder, however, I shall require all of you to attend rudimentary classes for the time you missed."

"How dare you speak to Kaname sama like..." Ruka stepped forward angrily, the blonde had a fist balled. With her several of the usual suspects had taken aggressive steps toward the unconcerned seeming teacher. The rest of the vampires were looking at him in the same angry manner.

"Sesshomaru-sensai. You'll find I spoke with the Chairman and had permission for all of the students to attend this." Kaname said without the aggression of the rest of his fellows. "If you still wish for us to make up time we missed then we will be glad to do so."

"You have half an hour." Sesshomaru replied, still unconcerned even with the threat of the whole dorm of vampires. "I expect everyone to be on time."

He turned and left, ignoring the couple of whispered threats behind him.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked with a frown. "He just..."

"Aidou." Kaname looked at him quietly. "It's fine."

"Who does he think he is." Ruka grumbled. "Another hunter?"

"Must be if he's allowed to come here." Kain added with his own frown. "Come on, lets not start anything, Kaname wanted us to comply."

The vampires started to head away and Kaname considered after the strange silver haired new teacher quietly. He needed to learn more about him.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome blinked at Zero in surprise the following morning, a few others staring as well that were in the hall when he said he'd go with her into town but it needed to be today.

"Um, okay..." She agreed without taking too much time to think about it, it seemed unlikely he'd invite her again...ever. "When?"

"As soon as you are ready." He replied quietly, sending a glare at the people gathered to watch and they rushed away quickly.

Then they were off a few minutes later and Kagome was following him off into the town with him being mostly quiet as usual. She was staring as they walked though, it was nice enough out that she doubted the trench coat was for warmth. "How can you be out during the day?"

"All vampires can." He replied after a glance around and finding few people on the streets that early. "It just makes them more tired, slows reflexes, it's not comfortable."

"Oh." Kagome frowned some. "You don't have to come out with me if it's that bad."

He shook his head at her. "The movies tend to be dark correct?"

She smiled at that. "Not a bad compromise."

"I need you to wait for me though here." He'd stopped so suddenly she walked two more steps before pausing and turning around then noting it was the resteraunt where they'd rushed not even a full week before. "There's something I need to do first."

"Um...okay...you aren't going to be long?" She asked curiously, blinking at the bizarre comments.

"I should return soon. I don't want you to get hurt and this place is run by an ex-hunter." He explained glancing toward the slumiest of the slums in the city.

"You are going after one?" She blinked at the realization, wondering if the psuedo-date was just an excuse. _"Probably not, he'd just leave if he didn't want to deal with me..."_

He started walking away and she grit her teeth to bite back a remark, sighing and moving into the resteraunt to sit down and order breakfast. _"That's assuming he even comes back."_

She got her food and was picking it over quietly, still not sure what to think of all the things happening lately. She blinked suddenly as she heard a shot in the distance, it couldn't have been that far...there was a flash of dizziness. _"Vampires...they're nearby. Night class and Zero..."_

She tossed down money and rushed out of the building toward where she felt Zero before she could think to stop. Running into the yard of a building that looked condemned. She moved into the back entry and could sense a fourth unknown vampire now. _"The one they're hunting."_

There were sounds of struggled toward the front but as she started that way a green haired vampire landed near her, looking at her with a demented grin. "Another one? Lucky lucky me."

_"How do I get myself into these situations?"_ Kagome thought with a frown. _"What did I think I was gonna do anyway?"_

_**"Is that's all that's stopping you from giving into your addiction of offering your blood?" **_Kaname's words from two days before haunted her thoughts.

The vampire pushed her hard against the wall and her eyes narrowed. No, she wouldn't just have come wanting some monster to feed from her blood, it was all a bluff. She was tired of this. "Get off of me."

She glared at the vampire, suddenly less afraid as it licked it's fangs while watching her.

"You smell so good too, nothing like the other ones..." It ranted, sniffing at her neck shortly before the flash of light sent it flying into the wall without mercy, it went so far it was stuck in the wall's frame and didn't appear to be conscious.

_"Let go of me!" She could recall it, yelling it at some monstrous creature that was carrying her and going on about a jewel. She hit it and the flash of light occurred, it had to have been the first time...but the memories closed themselves quickly as they continued to do._

She blinked to try to come back to the present, as much as she wanted to remember, now wasn't the time to be having flashbacks. Her eyes cleared just in time to make out the magenta cross that accompanied the shot that went off split seconds before it cut into the vampire on the wall.

"Kagome?" Zero frowned at her as he stalked down the hallway toward her. "You said you'd wait at the diner."

"I was...then I heard a shot and I felt you fighting." She answered softly, she wanted to argue but the use of whatever power that was had left her more tired. _"They said I wasn't normal...that I had holy blood...can I learn to fight these monsters?"_

"You could have been killed." He hissed, he was angry at her.

"Zero, Kagome?!" Yuki rushed along from the main room with two of the night class members with her. Though they stood back watching Kagome warily. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kagome answered, dusting some of the drywall in her hair out. "I just heard shots and thought I could help. Zero saved me."

"Zero..." Yuki glanced to him and smiled at him. "It's good you were here. We found the other girl, she's okay. Her memory will need to be altered and it would be good if she got to a doctor."

"We'll wait for you at the front." Tooya said calmly, Shiki following her wordlessly.

"I'll report to the Chairman." Yuki said, glancing between Kagome and Zero before moving after the other two night class members. Something just told her to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly. "I just...moved. I didn't stop to think about it. I didn't want to worry you."

"We need to discuss what you did just then, but later. Come on." He said shortly, heading after the rest and leaving her to frown a little guiltily after him. All her talk of not worrying others and here she was doing the same thing to him he'd done to her. Maybe he'd be able to help her figure something of that strange power of hers.

After they left they called and waited for emergency services to pick up the girl in the front of the abandoned building, then walked toward the inner city quietly. It was already into the afternoon, time seemed to just go by as fast as turning the pages of a book these days.

"I don't know by the way." Kagome spoke first. "How I did that...it's the third time I have while I've been here...but I can't remember when it started exactly. Only that I've somehow fought monsters before using it."

"You only don't remember a year right? There is no way you were trained as a hunter then." Zero pointed out, he didn't still sound as angry but given his normal attitude it was difficult to tell. "I have heard some stories about holy men and women. Though I have never met any myself at least one of the hunter's council was a priest in my youth."

"I can still remember teacher's stories about the awesome power of a trained holy man, it is beyond normal human bounds and so the vampires hunted out most with the ability in old days and rarely do they appear anymore." He explained with his frown set on his lips. "If you are one, then you'll be more a target for them than most."

She was quiet, taking things in and digesting with solemn shock.

_Her blood then...is that why I hadn't been declining? I only recently even felt twinges of that damnable hunger...and it's easily pushed away when blood isn't right there in front of me. She doesn't smell like anyone else, it's logical to believe there is something more to her blood than a normal person..." _He blinked slowly and glanced at her while she didn't notice. _"Is that why the vampires hunted out her kind as well? More than average blood means more than average abilities acquired from it?_

"I want to help." She said it with a nod. "Not really against the vampires at the school. They scare me sometimes but they aren't the monsters of the ones that you hunt. I don't want other people to have to suffer. Can you help me develop my powers?"

Zero blinked at her slowly, it was self-sacrifice that made up a large portion of a hunters belief system, better they put themselves in danger than others that weren't as capable. They didn't normally hunt with others but if he told the council about her they would want to control her life, take her away from Cross Academy.

"I can try." He answered at that thought, somehow he didn't like the idea of her being taken away. Then he couldn't be present to protect her. "But you have to be careful, if too many come to suspect what you have then they will want to interfere with your life."

"Bah." Kagome shrugged. "As if they'd be able to that easily. I don't belong to anyone. I just want to help and if I can join you then maybe it'd be easier on you too."

"Mmm." The noncommittal sound was likely gonna be a common answer, but it was better than him replying rudely she supposed. Progress was progress, however tiny.

"Ms. Kagome." The two paused to glance over to the history professor coming up the alley opposite them. "I did say Sunday you realize."

**End Chapter**

Whew, man, so much to keep track of! I'm up to the beginning of episode 9 in my little side fiction here. In case anyone was curious of some of what could have been happening on the side. I'll answer any questions as best I can if folks have them. As long as it doesn't ruin the plot that is! Enemies shall be showing themselves before much longer and Sesshomaru is there! Good times. Til next I update.

-Nera

_Reviews:_ YAY! I luvs my feedback, every message makes me delighted!

_Kuronueslover _- That is one of the questions that's plot related and will be answered as time progresses.

_Stebba-stud28_ - another plot related question about Zero I can't answer yet. Sesshomaru is aware of Kagome but not how she got here exactly. He has a few ideas.

_Kage Otome - _Sesshomaru's not completely sure what he wants of Kagome yet. If she doesn't remember it could be for a reason. He's not unwise.

_ihaveprobs_ - He knows now for certain but wasn't completely sure before.

_Always_ - Yay chess!

_Veil of Flesh _- Zero's around see!


	8. Surprising Crossroads

**Chapter Eight:** _Surprising Crossroads_

_Memory is a crazy woman that hoards colored rags and throws away food._

_**-Austin O'Malley**_

Zero lived up to the usual poor etiquette by just staring at the professor as he approached, Kagome had a idle moment of wondering if he was aware that there was something different about him too before she shook her head at the statement he'd offered them on walking up. "Yeah, we came into town cause of other things..."

"The usual dangerous ones if I'm right." Sesshomaru replied glancing at the still slightly disshelved students. They were mostly clean but there was a small rip in Kagome's outfit and she still had a couple bits of drywall in her hair that she'd missed. He could pick up much from the various scents around the two. "I imagine it would be best to speak now. Come."

Kagome blinked at the sudden change in her schedule and despite the curious glance Zero gave her tugged him to come along, she knew the story of his past, it only seemed fair that he learn hers. She was too excited by the sudden idea of learning her lost past to even remember that they had been bound for a movie previously.

The walk was short, a mere two blocks before they reached a well-kept home in the middle of the otherwise slum-like area of the city. It was a restored Victorian styled home with high ceilings and trim that held the dark gargoyle decoration common in such old homes. He lead them into a sparsely furnished room that appeared to be for social meetings and drew the curtains before seating himself.

They sat down after being offered, though Zero looked confused and uncomfortable Kagome was still waiting excitedly for her answers. It was getting steadily more difficult to be patient and she didn't realize the drawing of the curtains was for the other guests comfort as opposed to anything else as the lamp was turned on.

"You seem to remember Rin, a flicker of your past here or there but nothing else...correct?" Sesshomaru asked with a voice that sounded almost tired, ancient, she could tell there was sadness involved in the name of the girl she could only vaguely recall.

Kagome nodded. "You know though?"  
"I know that you traveled with my brother at one time. Along with the other companions he had within the group that fought Naraku." Sesshomaru replied, taking the time to consider his replies and pick his words carefully. As well as react to anything the girl might pick out amongst his words.

The name struck her instantly, it felt incredibly evil, dark, as if it would reach out and crush her just by being spoken. A thousand spiders crawling over her skin, then the sensation of falling and a crescent moon...

"I see that strikes some memory." He commented before she could say anything. "Naraku was a great evil that I destroyed some five hundred years ago. The group that you traveled with was fighting him before I arrived. Your body was controlled somehow by that worthless parasite and you turned your weapons upon your own group. When I arrived you fell from the place where the final battle occured and your body not found. I assumed that you had perished with Inuyasha as well as the rest of the humans."

Zero had remained quiet as he realized that this horrific past of Kagome's was something she'd been searching for but may not have wanted, unsure of what he could do to help other than not interrupt.

Kagome was blinking slowly at what he was telling her. It was so strange but what he said matched somehow with the memories, he had been the one that had created the crescent before she fell. Everything was still jumbled but she couldn't grasp it, her memory didn't unlock even with the prompting.

"How could I be here if you say it was that long ago?" She could recall times when she was in a old styled priestess uniform. Perhaps she was really of holy blood as the others had told her...

"I am curious of that myself. Though Rin told me once that your group gave her stories of traveling through time. I figured them mere tales to keep her occupied when she mentioned it, ...but now I wonder...if you are here now then perhaps there was truth I couldn't pick out previously." Sesshomaru replied quietly, he was the image of regalness but Kagome could feel a certain sadness whenever he brought up the name of the girl that apparently had once meant something to him. "It is the only viable explanation. Though there is little else I can tell you but perhaps it is best if you haven't remembered that you do not."  
"I want to...they're my memories." Kagome commented with a frown, fear cropping up in her that she'd lost something incredibly important. "You said I traveled with your brother and these people against this Naraku." The name still made her want to writhe in disgust. "Why would I do that?"

Sesshomaru eyed her quietly, he was aware that she'd betrayed the rest of her group, it hadn't been on purpose, Naraku had used her and broken her weak mortal mind. Forgetting may have been her way of dealing with it, if he told her too much it might destroy what defenses she had left. He'd allow mention of Rin to draw her in, he did pity her to a small degree, but he had his own current problems he had to deal with...but with everything he'd learned, it was too convenient to see her here now...

"You seemed to be in love with my brother before his death." Sesshomaru finally replied lightly. "I know it may be hard to hear if you cannot remember, even hard to believe...but the creature that was defeated that night had taken control of you. It forced you to turn your hand on the rest of your friends. I think such things are best not remembered. I would prefer not to be the one to cause you pain in such a manner."

"But..." She blinked, she still wanted to remember but the more detailed explanation had been enough to finally make her hesitate...she'd killed people...people that were suppose to be her friends...she should at least feel awful and she felt bad but she couldn't even remember them. Nothing, it was like her brain just wouldn't open to such things.

"In more serious, and more distressing news, I fear your being here may be more fated than first glance." Sesshomaru continued before she could dwell too long. "Naraku, what he was, helped to corrupt the vampires after his death. Some of their pure bloods drank from him long ago before his death and the descendants continue to go mad and be consistently evil through the centuries."

Kagome blinked slowly and even Zero seemed shocked at the new revelation. "You mean someone here?"

"No. Not yet, though I believe one of the new students enrolling soon into the night class is one of these. Consider it a personal duty to clean up such vermin." Sesshomaru commented darkly, it was a rare pleasure to kill one of the remnants of the creatures that had taken his Rin from him. "I expect that you'll have discretion with what I've mentioned here. If it was mentioned to the hunters that I was here and as to my true nature I would have a more difficult time tracking this threat."

Kagome glanced at Zero and back at Sesshomaru, realizing it'd been more directed at him, the slight moisture threatening in her eyes made it difficult for Zero to meet her gaze.

If he just agreed to say nothing more vampires would die? He could deal with that, he'd rarely heard tell of demons, and oftentimes that they'd learn to blend so perfectly into society that they weren't needed to hunt. Only rarely did some go too far and even then the hunters rarely needed to get involved, the demons had apparently taken to dealing with their own in that time. So the rare stories he'd heard before now had read and he was open to believing them given the power he felt beneath the surface of this man happy to deal with a threat that bothered him apparently five-hundred years before.

"Perhaps it is best left to the hunters." Zero commented but Kagome's moment of surprise and hurt cut him short and he changed his initial intent of statement. "I imagine if the vampires die that are threats and no hunters need to get hurt if I look the other way then I didn't see anything then."

"Good, I thought you may have issue but I appreciate the words, it shouldn't be more than another week or two." Sesshomaru explained with a business like nod.

"It is none of the current students?" Kagome felt the need to assure herself there.

"No. Shizuka was the name of the family I hunt at this time. Though I assume she will be arriving under some other form of address." Sesshomaru rose as he stated it, apparently done with their conversation. "I apologize to cut this short...but I had other plans I cannot cut short this evening. It is getting late however, you are both welcome to stay here as opposed to returning after dark to the dormitories."

He was out so swiftly Zero didn't have time to raise a hand, to protest for more information...that woman was still alive, she wanted to come here? He had to push the image of her telling him they were forever connected from his mind and he grit his teeth, it was all so much...he'd stood up to react but had nothing he could do just then.

"Zero?" Kagome had been distracted with her own news so she hadn't realized the change in Zero immediately but felt it before she saw the anger and surprise still on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." The immediate answer was obviously a lie, no one was ever actually 'fine' when they used that word to answer that question. "I'm great..."

To a point the comment was true. He'd just agreed to sit back so the monster that had changed him and killed his parents would die...but he wanted to kill her himself...some new night class student...he should be informed when that happened as a prefect right? He could be at the right place at the right time and...

Kagome picked up his face and was looking right at him, it knocked him from the vengeful train of thought, she had a few tears on her face. He hadn't even realized when she'd started crying and now offered a more softened expression at the change, she'd just discovered her own horrible past and could be remembering things as well.

"I'm sorry." He didn't expect the words or the hug that followed, it made him tense then relax as he let his hands settle around her lightly in return. The embrace was welcomed, something about it was just the right time, he needed some sort of support though he was certain she did as well. "I still can't remember but you obviously do. You have to think me incredibly selfish and stupid to want to remember my own apparently horrible past."

He couldn't help but smile though she was still crying against his shoulder and holding him. The girl was ridiculous. "I do keep telling you you are stupid."

The joke made her pull back and stare before she laughed and hit his shoulder. "That's not nice."

"Neither is staining my clothes with tears for me when I'm not even crying." He answered with a shake of his head.

"Well you won't do it...someone has to." Kagome muttered, hugging him again but not crying as much now, relaxing from it. "I just wish I could do something, that I could actually help."

"You do help Kagome." He couldn't help it, he wanted to reassure her, he was so used to seeing her being strong and aggressive it was just depressing to see her broken up as she was now. Her empathy was something that had to be hard for her to deal with...

"Well, I wanna help more." Kagome answered standing back enough from the hug again to rub at her eyes. "Sesshomaru said I fought, I can remember fighting with a bow against demons and evils, I want to do the same with the evil vampires."

"They'll be all the more likely to hunt you." Zero pointed out.

"I know...but I have to do something...if I can keep others from suffering then I will." Kagome said with a nod that he knew meant there was no point in arguing with her. "I guess you use guns now but I think I'd still do well with a bow. There are some archery lessons in class I did really good in, maybe I'd be allowed to borrow some and sign up as a prefect for now."

"Eventually the Hunters Assosication will expect you to sign up." Zero stated, considering the number of problems she was going to have on all sides, not unlike himself.

"They'll be surprised at what they get." Kagome huffed in return. "I don't just listen to anyone just cause they want me too. My case isn't traditional."

"It would be good if you wanted to hunt to receive formal training." Zero frowned a little, he didn't want to involve her to heavily if thats not what she wanted, but it was safest.

"You said you could help me right?" She seemed unwilling to agree to working with the Association so he just nodded a little. "Then I should be okay..."  
"I said I could teach you some things..." He said with a small frown at her reasoning. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want to see anyone else get hurt either. That's why I want to do it. Isn't that why you do it?" She argued back, the tears were gone now and replaced by the normal stubborn attitude.

He was quiet, it wasn't likely anything he said would matter to her. Though now that they were alone he noticed her scent more acutely for the first time, the sweetness of her after she'd gotten her heart rate up was something difficult to ignore - how he hadn't noticed it sooner was difficult to comprehend. He hadn't fed in a while...sense his master had put him away into isolation...

"Zero." The tone gave away she'd noticed his new distraction and he had to grit his teeth at the carelessness. _"Why would the professor just leave us both here like this knowing what I am?"_

"You aren't well." Kagome pointed out and it was desirously cruel when she touched his cheeks. "You still don't eat anything do you?"

"How can you speak so calmly about it?" Zero frowned at her, pulling her hands away from his face. "I should leave."

"It's fine you know." Kagome shook her head at him, undoing the scarf around her neck and shoulders and tugging her sweater free. "Despite what you say, you've saved my life a couple times now...it's only fair for me to help you."

He gripped at her shoulders when she wouldn't let him leave, he didn't try as much had he had before but he knew she would have stopped him like before. She would force him anyway, and it was difficult to stay on the idea that it was horrible of him to be doing this with her. That he should be allowing his master to kill him instead of harming her like he continued to do.

But she smelled so amazing, her blood was easy to feel flowing through her as he nuzzled her neck, tugging her closer more roughly than he'd meant but more gently than she had expected. Then he shook his head and sat back down, tugging at the neck of his shirt and keeping his eyes closed. "Don't, I don't want to be a monster Kagome...just leave, I'll manage if you'll just leave."

She frowned at him, it was painful to pick up even the edges of how difficult it was for him, biting her lip and remembering what she'd been told. Determined that she was going to help him despite her own personal issues that needed to be dealt with she pushed his chest back and sat in his lap, tossing her head to one side to give him open access to her neck and collarbone. "Just try to bite low enough I'll be able to cover it up easily."

"Kagome..." He only managed to whisper the name, it sounded more as if he wanted to beg her again to leave but his eyes had already turned the red she knew meant he wasn't going to back down or argue more.

His fangs seemed to slide in easier this time, it wasn't as painful at first and only mere moments this time before she had forgotten everything. The sensation had her pressing herself closer despite the already intimate position she'd forced him into. He wasn't exactly of the mind to stop her, her pushing closer only made him hold her tighter in return.

The taste of her was sinfully elating, but nothing compared to the sensations that accompanied it, he could pick up the way it touched her on a more primal level and seemed to just chain things into a crescendo of violent emotions and uninhibited pleasure.

It took every shred of willpower he had to stop himself, and when he withdrew from her neck he found his lips pressing against hers a moment after, seeking any manner in which to continue the temporary and damning paradise her blood enforced on his person.

**End Chapter**

Whew, tossing in more of a crossover with Inuyasha this chapter but I think the reasoning works out well enough. Yay for Sesshomaru! This was a difficult write and whew, Zero x Kagome is looking more and more likely this story I think. Happy Holidays!

_-Nera_

To my reviewers:

_LuluCraZeD _- Yeah, I wanted to have Kagome call a vampire a flea sometime and it was a good time. Zero is also my personal fav of the VK series.

_me is bored_ - Yes, probably Kagome x Zero.

_black hearted diamond_ - Still waiting on the link to that AMV :)


	9. Strands Begin to Fray

**Chapter Nine:** _**Strands Begin to Fray**_

_ Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration._

_**-Kahlil Gibran**_

"A dance?" Kagome blinked a little and shook her head negatively at the question as to if she knew who she was going to ask to the dance.

"Well, I guess you are new." Ayaka, one of the many girls that often stalked the night class members but was one of the people Kagome actually got on with well most of the time seemed surprised Kagome was unaware. "Every once in a while the school holds a dance where people from night and day class can actually hang out with one another. It's been the talk of class for days, you all right?"

"A little under the weather lately." Kagome lied with a small shrug, it wasn't completely untrue, it always was a little more difficult the day after Zero had drunk from her. Though the reminder had her face turning pink steadily.

She still couldn't quite recall who kissed who, only that they had kissed and the manner in which they had been pressed together in a less than innocent embrace. It was embarrassing when they'd separated that she'd been so direct about it, though at least he hadn't called her stupid that time after he'd fed. They'd chosen seperate rooms and she'd had a evening of tossing and turning and trying not to think about the exact thing the discussion had pulled back to the front of her mind.

"Kagome?" Ayaka had put a hand in front of her face. "Well, if you are really sick you should see the nurse."

"No, just really tired...been up late working on the papers we've been assigned in ethics." Another incomplete lie, she had more work cause she skipped it so often when Zero had been locked away by the hypocrite of a teacher. "I won't get you sick before such an event."

The slightly worried expression on her friends face turned to more of a sheepish smile. "Yeah well, I do wanna go. I hope our class average goes up though or we might end up having to work on the dance from behind the scenes and not really be able to participate."

"That doesn't seem very fair." Kagome observed with a lot of agreeing nods from the other members at the lunch table.

The conversation didn't get the chance to go past that one of the boys rushing along paused just long enough whisper something to Ayaka, who looked shocked then grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her toward the exit. She'd finished most of her lunch but it was still a bit rude, she was about to correct her friend when the actions were explained.

"One of the new members of night class and a couple others are wandering in the courtyard, I knew I should have eaten lunch outside today." Ayaka complained as she hurried them outside to where all eyes were on the nicer of the two blondes in night class, the one that seemed to be second in command as far as Kagome had gathered. He seemed to be following one she hadn't seen before with silver hair and purple eyes like Zero's...seeing her made Kagome freeze in place, her nausea turned her stomach and it was probably only all the recent exposure that kept her from losing her lunch this time.

"Not good." She thought, eyes scanning to where she saw a shocked and angry looking Zero not far from Yuki and her roommate. Ayaka had already dropped her hand and forgotten her to get a better look at the night class so she bee-lined it for the other people that knew it was a bad thing for the night class students to be there.

She arrived just as she heard the calls and screams that meant another night class member must be nearby. The co-dorm leader had run off the silver haired woman but now they had 'Idol-senpai' walking up. Of the blondes he was the one she didn't much care for.

"Yuki. This is the second time we meet during the day." He seemed to be zoning in on Yuki in particular, one more reason to make Kagome nervous, she glanced at Zero. He'd seemed to notice she was there but he was also watching the un-trustworthy vampire.

Everyone was calling his name and people screamed more when he walked up and hugged Yuki, which made her protest and after he whispered something to her she glared at him and he backed away before she could elbow him.

"Aidou-senpai." Zero interjected before Yuki could say anything beyond her opening protest. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Kagome frowned a bit more at the odd question and the slight glare the vampire offered Zero before speaking in return. "Eh, That's good. I wanted to have a few words with you too."

"Wait, zero..." Kagome protested at the same time as Yuki.

"You two be careful with Kurenai Maria." He gave Kagome a slightly longer glance and followed the night class member off that she didn't like.

"So worrying." Yuki's roommate commented, Kagome nodded, frowning after them.

"It'll be fine...I guess." Yuki answered.

"No, I mean you."

When they turned around the girls were all glaring daggers at Yuki after her open interaction and hug of one of the students they'd come to adore.

"Sorry guys." Yuki commented nervously, handing her stuff over. "Please take my things back to my room."

She ran just as calls of. "Wait, you owe us a explanation prefect" broke out from the crowd and they chased after her.

Kagome left Yuki's things with her roommate and an apology before she headed off herself after Zero and the night class member...it seemed rude to eavesdrop but if she could get there from a place they wouldn't notice her...

There was something too dark about the new student, what Sesshomaru had told them, and the way it had made Zero react. He was in some way tied to her but she couldn't figure out what. In the end she didn't get to sneak up on anyone, too many girls were still running around and when she did see Zero with the other person it would stand out too much to walk up and join them. So she was chewing her lip as they finished the day in class, she could tell Zero was feeling darker than usual and she needed to work on things before the class leader killed them for not having a higher average.

He seemed more obsessed than most of the girls were, as frightening as that thought was.

Kagome didn't like the idea of the ball at all, it seemed as if they were making themselves prettier meat and the idea of a very well laid out party tray came to mind. Not that she could really say too much, she'd allowed Zero to drink from her many times, with the last time being more intimate than the other girls usually even dreamed of. They tended to leave most of their fantasies to tiny kisses or minor shows of affection.

Zero meanwhile looked darker than he had sense she'd first arrived, it was obvious even to the rest of the class that something was disturbing him. He didn't get teased the same way he had during the Valentine's Day mess. She didn't end up getting the chance to even ask the history professor, Sesshomaru had been absent for the day and they'd been given the chance to get off early to study for exams.

She used the chance to avoid the night class exit for the day and was left done finally at such a late hour she was going to sleep before she noticed Zero heading for the chairman's home and office...it was late and likely there would be trouble of some kind but she'd borrowed a bow and some arrows from the practice field when no one was looking that morning...she could take them along and if anything attacked her she could shoot it.

As it was she wanted to talk to him, she knew he was still not himself cause of something, and there was still figuring out what that passionate embrace had meant? If it had even meant anything beyond his need for blood.

She was dressed before long and tossed the quiver over a shoulder, glancing along the empty halls before hurrying down to follow the classmate she'd become a bit obsessed with herself.

She noticed that at some point while she was getting dressed again the chairman had replaced his son and daughter on patrol and managed to avoid him as she snuck into the main building quietly. Warming her hands and looking around warily, she hadn't been there sense she'd been threatened with some sort of memory wipe by Kaname, the place made her nervous.

She could overhear them talking about homework and headed toward the door during a lull in their conversation, pausing in her steps when she heard Yuki ask him if there was something wrong with his neck. It seemed a strange inquiry...

"The place that woman bit me...it's aching." He replied with his usual calm. "There is no night I forgot four years ago. She played around with us cowardly and then made an ocean of blood. I could never forget about that woman. Even then, the reason I could live on this far..."

She heard Yuki get up, move closer to Zero. "There is something wrong. Really, what's the matter today Zero? Let's have a break, I'll pour some coffee okay?"

As she seemed to be heading toward the door that seemed the best time to walk in, Kagome blinked slowly upon entering though. Yuki saw her and she saw Yuki, Zero had begun to get up but was still standing at the table.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized for the interruption, though Yuki sounded as if she was leaving she had a feeling she was interrupting something. "I just couldn't rest and wanted to talk to Zero."

"You shouldn't be wandering at night Kagome." Yuki chided her before Zero got the chance to. Brown hair shaking at her like a mother would a kid that was misbehaving. "I was going to make some coffee, want some?"

"Yes please and sorry to trouble you." Kagome answered, warming her hands again to try to do something in place of the awkward moment. "Hello Zero."

"Yuki's right. You shouldn't have walked over here at this time." He didn't sound happy about it as Yuki headed out the door.

"I just...wanted to make sure you were all right." Kagome answered honestly. "I don't know for sure but something isn't right. I want to help if I can."

"There is nothing you can do." Zero answered. "I'm going to go back to my dorm for the night. You should have Yuki walk you back after you've had some coffee to help warm you up."

Kagome nodded a little, glancing after him quietly. _"Wait...think Kagome...if his family was killed by evil vampires and he seemed to recognize the name from yesterday..."_

She ran after him, Yuki would be wondering why they had vanished but she'd have to apologize for it later. She hurried after him and was surprised to find him heading toward an area of the grounds she'd never been before instead of his dorm. _"What is he planning to do?"_

She followed him and was finding that her abilities at stealth were growing steadily. He entered a old building and it was difficult but she managed to get in. He was opening a door down the hall so she tip toes as quickly as she dared after him, she already knew before she heard any voice though that the new member of the night class was there. Her skin crawled with distaste even without seeing her...

"That's right. You are able to sense me." The voice was a young woman's, childish, but there was a darkness within that Kagome was certain anyone should have been able to pick out. "After all, we have a bond. And at the moment, that is watching the hollowness of your heart."

She had gotten to outside the door, her heart skipping a beat when she heard the next words.

"I see. You came to kill me right? Punish me for the mistake I made." The voice wasn't nervous, not a hint of fear resided in it. Instead there was a smug superiority. "Zero, if you are going to pull that trigger..."

Kagome leaned around to see him across the dimly lit room, holding her with the gun that killed vampires to her chest, she could feel shock from him, she was glad she hadn't eaten dinner though when she actually saw the vampire her sickened feeling got worse.

"What are you surprised about? Because you can't shoot?" She reached her hands up to touch his face, holding his cheeks and preparing to kiss him. She got inches away before he started and snapped at her.

"Don't touch me!"

"You cannot kill me." She replied leaning closer to him. "As a slave there is no way you can kill the vampire master who gave you the blood of a vampire."

He pushed her away and leveled the gun on her again but hesitated. Kagome blinked and reached up slowly to pull an arrow from her quiver, she was suddenly incredibly angry. Not completely certain why, but understanding for the first time this was the creature responsible for Zero's pain.

"The strange night has already started." She giggled. "You're a good boy, I'm glad I chose you. Even if I change into this form, you were able to tell it was me. You are very smart Zero. The one which took your humanity, was me."

"Yes. I won't forget." She could feel anger from Zero as well, frustration at his lack of being able to shoot his weapon at her. "Hiou Shizuka. That day your real face was covered in blood."

"This body isn't mine." She commented, which made Kagome hestitate though she'd gotten her bow drawn without them noticing, she was certain she could hit her mark. "So I would appreciate if you would stop being violent."

Then a second person above, the same build and height as Zero, even having silvered hair but wearing a mask so she couldn't pick out his face dropped a sword toward the woman below. She couldn't wait any longer. She let the arrow fly, blue energy blasting into view as it left her bow, curling along for only a moment before the surprised woman calling herself Maria was hit squarely in her left shoulder, the holy energy flaring more and burning into her body, as if the arrow was intent on burrowing further even after it's initial impact.

The scream was horrible. The young body crumpled to the ground and the man that was above dropped down to hover over her protectively. Kagome was already knocking another arrow but a hand on her shoulder paused her. The claws were the feature that gave her the most pause, Sesshomaru had just stopped her attack and walked past her.

"Hiou Shizuka..." His voice was as frigid as a winter lake, she felt her energy draining as she stayed close to the self-proclaimed demon lord. His face held the tattoo's she'd seen from her memories, as well as a long flowing fur over a shoulder that she remembered as well. "It's been years...still playing in lives when you should have learned to never return to this place ever again."

"Sesshomaru...." Where her voice had been devoid of fear before, now it was enriched with it. It cracked and rose slightly when purple eyes were set on the suited figure making it's way across the room. Then however she returned to the other tone, as if settling herself to act more noble. "It is tiring using a borrowed body, even if it's only for a little while. You cannot find me."

"You forget to whom you speak." Sesshomaru answered with a grin that showed fangs that weren't previously visible. "I can track anything Princess of Darkness...and now your scent is on the wind with your blood. Do you think such a weak thing as mind control will protect you? You must infuse your possessions with your own blood. I'll be coming for you...I'd begin to run now."

The man hanging over her leapt toward Sesshomaru with the sword that Maria had only held until moments before. He didn't even get two feet, a ribbon of golden energy flickered from the demon lord's wrist and curled mercilessly around the boy, slamming him so harshly to the ground that it knocked him instantly unconscious.

"It won't matter...none of you will be saved...once I accomplish the final night even you won't be able to stop me..." Her comments were cut off as claws cut into her throat. Zero blinked, his eyes glinting red a moment before he held his throat and fell to the ground. I'd only been a day, his hunger shouldn't be bothering him as that.

"Worthless vermin...run and hide while you are able..." Sesshomaru commented, knocking the blood from his talons with the flick of his wrist. "He's doing better than I expected though..."

He was eyeing Zero grasping at his throat and Kagome could only assume she was being spoken too. "What do you mean...?" She wasn't sure what to think of everything, that wasn't actually the creature that had harmed Zero...it was just a puppet...it made her skin crawl still and she had to rub her arms to try to get warm...

"The blood of the woman had the one that changed him...it will set him off more than anything...pathetic existence really. I don't have time to explain." His golden eyes flickered to the door and then back to Zero who was trying to get up, probably to run away given his pulling at his clothing. "Keep this silent to the ones coming and I'll help him. Only because you once helped Rin."

Kagome didn't have time to agree or not, he and Zero were both gone, there was a vague image of the professor picking up her friend and the masked man... but then it had vanished and she was alone with a dead woman on the floor with her arrow in it's shoulder.

"Not what I expected." Kaname's voice didn't quite make her as nauseated this time with all she'd been dealing with, nervous on the other hand...

**End Chapter**

This one was super hard to write. I'm beginning to deviate more from the story as it happened in the series. Which is obvious as at this point Maria didn't bite it and Zero's brother didn't get knocked out by Sesshy - which made me all sorts of giddy happy to do btw.

_-Nera_

_To my reviewers:_

_Jappa_ - It does make sense and thank you. Yes, Rin was killed by a vampire. Zero is gonna be fixed up very soonish, next chapter probably.

_SanestInsanest _- Kaname/Kagome is gonna get some interaction this next chapter. Though I'm still leaning toward Zero/Kagome atm. Maybe in the future I'll write something changing sides.

_LuluCrazeD_ - Hope you keep liking it and the various plot twists I toss in.

_black hearted _- yays, I luved luved the AMV, I think it was cool.

_Martyna1 _- Yes, I update when I have time/inspiration. Though feedback always helps me feel good about it at least. Keep reading!


	10. Web of Connections

**Chapter Ten: _Web of Connections_**

_The life I touch for good or ill will touch another life, and that in turn another, until who knows where the trembling stops or in what far place my touch will be felt._

_**-Fredrick Buechner**_

There comes a moment when you are at a loss for words. Kagome had reached that moment, how on earth was she going to get away with trying to stall and lie to Kaname, he was somehow the leaders of the vampires here and more quick witted than the rest. As she turned to face him she was fairly certain the only way she could have looked more dumbfounded and stupid is if she'd allowed her mouth to hang open. Thankfully the complete loss of words helped her in that one small respect.

"She's most certainly dead." Kaname observed even though he hadn't taken another step toward the woman that had been known to most of the school as Kurenai Maria. "Care to explain?"

He was watching her with a small measure of interest, which meant a lot given his usual expression lacked it entirely. She did her best to look as not sheepish as possible but figured she was failing quite neatly. Given the bow over a shoulder and more damningly the arrows whose shafts matched the one sticking out of the woman nearby. There were cracks in the tile where the boy had been slammed and a little blood but he was gone now.

_"Guess telling him 'nope not really I'd rather go back to my dorm and sleep' wouldn't work."_ She thought idly. _"I suck at this lying thing..."_

"You don't appear to be injured, and given the claw marks on her throat there seem to be the killing blow... I'd have to say it's doubtful you did this on your own." Kaname observed all without moving from the place he'd stopped just inside the door.

_"You better take good care of Zero."_ She thought in annoyance at the manner in which the professor had left her to the wolves. Or the alpha wolf in this case.

"Um...I...don't...er can't say." She coughed in the middle, correcting her initial plan of saying she didn't know, that would have been a super obvious lie. Though the other statement didn't leave her in the best place either.

He let a eyebrow raise at her statement, staring a moment longer before walking toward her slowly. She backed up in her nervousness til she hit a wall. She glanced at it only a second before his arms were to either side of her effectively pinning her in place. His eyes were more steeled than normal and it made her hair stand on end. The sick feeling had almost completely passed now...but she sort of wanted it back.

"While Kurenai Maria wasn't here for a long period I cannot allow hunters or priests to simply murder students under my care without repercussions." The manner in which he explained it was the same way her old principle would talk about breaking rules equaling being punished. Calm, perhaps a tad disappointed, but care for the dead woman wasn't there, it was creepy. "If you can't tell me who attacked her, then I imagine that we'll have to blame you."

"Do it then." Kagome glared at him, she didn't like fear tactic games, and was a little unsure suddenly as to why she had the urge to tell him to sit down. As if that would happen just cause she wanted him too.

Unlike the other times when she'd stepped up and he'd seemed shocked or even amused the stubborn glint in his eyes didn't change. She figured he would attack or blow things up with his vampiric powers, she failed to predict what he would do.

She was pressed tightly against the wall in an instant, it stung as teeth ripped the still fresh scar on her neck free so the blood would flow. It wasn't even until he'd licked at the blood and her heart began it's usual marathon that she realized his latest intent.

"Stop it. Get off of me." She fought with all the resistance she could muster but her arms might as well have been being held in place with steel shackles. She really needed to get to the lessons on using her powers. She could use some protection right now.

"Are you certain? I can smell the blood in the air, yours, the womans, Zero's if I'm not mistaken...no one to interrupt us." His voice was instantly different, deep and alluring. "I could savor you until the sun rose."

The words somehow only added to the thunderous race of her heart, she was starting to wonder if she kept this up if it wouldn't finally die under the pressure. The sensation had distracted her already, the promise of it's ecstacy just beneath the surface assaulted her self-control. She gritted her teeth, determined to prove she wasn't just addicted to it and kicked upward only to find that vampires weren't particularly as sensitive as normal males between the legs. After a moment of a lack of a reaction and her continued struggling she found herself instead pulled away with such abruptness she was starting to think she'd end up with whiplash. She couldn't complain though a hand was clamped over her mouth so tightly she was just glad it hadn't covered her nose as well.

He'd drug her away so quickly she couldn't see what had changed and was a little dizzy with all the quick movement. They were outside again, on the path that lead to the less used older building where the attacks had taken place. He released her mouth and she breathed more deeply, he was still holding her by one wrist but the extra freedom for even a moment was nice.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kagome glared and after a couple failed attempts to pull her wrist free send a dirty look at his fingers holding her so easily in place. "How dare you do that again after I told you..."

She went quiet as he covered her mouth again. She could hear someone calling for Zero in the distance, then a scream. Someone had found Maria, Yuki if she was recognizing it correctly. It made her sober up a little bit, it was obviously not good that one of her arrows was still sticking in the girl and the fact that Yuki had to be drug in was also something that saddened her. The girl deserved a little less darkness in her life, though as she glanced back to Kaname who was looking at her she realized she was in fact picking up on things from him other people wouldn't.  
"You love Yuki." Kagome had to say it out loud to even fathom it. Once she did she found that she'd been very neatly released from his grip. If it wasn't so shocking she'd of smirked at the change of events. "You do...I didn't realize it before...then why would you want to drink from me..."

Kagome had been weathered emotionally to deal with largely stressful situations and come out of them un-phased. This time she was fasciated at realizing this bizarre power she had to read people's emotions by touching them. As she thought back on what just happened a blush started to rise on her face.

"I believe you've guessed it by now given your adeptness with this ability of yours." Kaname said, though his voice was still attractive, it no longer held any hint of sultry-ness. "Judging by your expression yes. Though I do still love Yuki, there is nothing more important than her. You would do well to return to your dorm, I need to find her."

Kagome nodded numbly, she'd stumbled her way into doing what Sesshomaru had asked, though she figured that the intelligent vampire already knew much more than what she'd said. Thinking it best not to press her luck she headed back toward her building in a slight daze. If what he was saying and what she'd picked up emotionally was right...

He was attracted to her on a more primal level. Like a man that had been starved of flavor for a lifetime and then was offered a bowl of fruit. Kagome was the fruit, it was incredibly creepy but also sort of embarrassing that he'd held her that way and licked her neck. Still, somehow she felt lucky that she hadn't been devoured sooner, the amount of willpower behind that creature heading toward Yuki was frightening to feel through her strange connection.

As curious as she was, and while she had a slight concern for Yuki she knew Kaname would look after her fellow classmate. As it was she was exhausted. She hadn't slept well lately and that connected to blood loss and the events of the day she didn't even have time to be surprised about how quickly she was losing consciousness.

_**ooooo ** **The Next Day** **ooooo**_

Kagome woke with a start, blinking a little and yellling that she was awake toward whoever was pounding so harshly on her door. Outside she could hear one of the students screaming at her. "Wake up and hurry, tests are today, if we don't do well we'll be forced to help with the dance from behind the scenes and not be able to participate."

"Yeah yeah I'll hurry." She barely managed to raise her voice to call back, her neck was still sore from the wound that Kaname had started back up the night before. Thankfully she wasn't in her uniform...the shirt she'd been wearing was stained with blood. Frowning she tugged it free and washed up with a cloth in the bathroom, she didn't have time for a full shower if she wanted to get to class on time. If she was the reason people didn't get to attend the dance her fellow classmate might try to kill her. She bandaged her neck, surprised she could do it so deftly and frowned considering she'd sported so many lately.

Not having time to dwell she tossed on her uniform and threw the brush through the tangles of her hair while she choked down a granola bar...with all the blood loss she needed some sugar and food so she wouldn't end up being anemic. It was a mad dash to the classroom and by the time she sat down she was fighting to catch her breath as well as push away the dots dancing in her vision.

"Okay everyone!" The class leader called from the bottom frantically, though not everyone had arrived yet thankfully. "No matter what, in all topics, we will get top marks!"

He slammed his hand on the desk during the yelling and pointed a finger at the room in general accusingly. An exhausted looking Yuki glanced up toward a empty seat where Zero should have been the same time as Kagome. She couldn't know what had happened to him after professor Sesshomaru took him, or all of what people were even aware of during the events last night. Yuki seemed exhausted but Kagome didn't even know how to approach apologizing if Kaname mentioned her involvement at all. Something told her it was best to be quiet, she didn't have the chance to ask if the girl was okay before the first instructor came inside to start them on the tests.

It had to be the instructor she hated running things. But for a test she supposed a ethics professor was logical enough. She'd not gotten to study as much as she would have liked the last week or so but the rest of the test she was delighted to find she remembered fairly well. Once or twice she realized Yuki was glancing up to where Zero should have been sitting and her concern didn't help Kagome's concentration. She had to hope though that the professor had been true to his word and would be helping their mutual friend.

Kagome finished before Yuki or her roommate and was required to go ahead and leave the room, she spent the free time heading back to her dorm to get the shower she'd missed and look back over the wounds on her neck.

Thankfully they were already healing up nicely, the scar Kaname hadn't reopened was almost gone and the one he'd broke open was already reknitting a little. She had to appreciate the newfound quick recovery time...but that made her consider that she couldn't have actually been sick all that time. It was just false somehow, her family either also didn't remember for some reason or they'd lied to her...

She had the sinking feeling it was probably a little of both. But it was still difficult to even believe, she'd traveled through time and tried to help kill a monster that had somehow cursed several vampires, to include the one that had killed Zero's family.

Such a strange web of connections.

She finished getting more cleaned up and left a smaller bandage over her neck, thankfully it was low enough on her collar that the collar helped mostly cover it up. She wanted to put up her hair while in the nice weather but it would bring extra attention to the bandaging so she left it down.

She heard girls outside talking about going to get a dress and remembered she should do that herself. Her mother had just sent a little more money for her and it should be enough to get something nice for the event...not that she was sure she wanted to dance but something simple shouldn't cost her too much.

It was refreshing to join a group of the other students, she didn't know them well, but the girls were nice if a little surprised she wanted to go along. They chatted like girls do and after Kagome pushed aside the fact they were crushing on vampires it was nice to gossip like a normal teenager. A lot of the girls seemed to favor Aidou or Ichijo and the couple of boys that were at the shop looking for suits seemed to favor Ruka the most. Not that she didn't get to hear the names of most of the night class often.

People had noticed her often liking Zero and another girl seemed to agree that he was cooler than the night class members, most of the class thought he was sort of scary though. Kagome discussed it as little as possible, she was still worried about him.

After a lot of searching and helping other girls with comments of yes or no as to liking various gowns she found a simple blue one in the back of one of the sale racks, it was her general size but of course she'd have to try it on. It wasn't as formal as some of the other ones people were getting but it came with a thin satin sash of the same color and black formal gloves. She had some dress shoes that were black in her room. If she picked up some navy pantyhoes then she'd have a nice enough dress to wear. It wasn't too much money so she'd still be able to save some of what her mother had sent.

She picked it up and some of the other girls were glad to see she was finally trying one on instead of just looking and helping. They were very nice about the whole thing and while it was just a little big one of the girls gave the suggestion of using the sash as a belt instead of over her shoulders and it actually looked lovely the way the girl tied it around. Apparently she was a bit of a tailor and had helped some of the other girls who already had gowns adjust.

It was fun but exhausting, they got back late and she still hadn't had the chance to see Zero. She decided it was probably best to leave it for now and if she didn't see him soon she'd ask the Chairman about where Sesshomaru could have gone. It was good to have a normal day and she did her best not to worry instead of getting some sleep now that it was available.

_**End Chapter**_

I know it's been a little while. I have had major issues lately with writer's block. That with having not much free time where I'm not doing other things has made this take a back burner for a while. I will finish it however, it just takes me a bit sometimes. I'm excited to be writing again! Feedback would be great!

_-Nera_

P.S. Next Chapter is the dance.

_To my reviewers:_

_k-kit - Yeah not so much..._

_LuLuCrazeD_ - Hope you continue to like it and yeah poor poor Shizuka.

_Dimension_ - I try but I am both busy and have a tendency to get writers block. And yes Sesshomaru is stronger than the vampires cause I pretty much agree.


	11. Steps Foward

**Chapter Eleven:** _Steps Forward_

_Dancing in all its forms cannot be excluded from the curriculum of all noble education; dancing with the feet, with ideas, with words, and, need I add that one must also be able to dance with the pen?_

_**-Friedrich Nietzsche**_

"Hey, you all, cut the talk and start working!" The class leader for Kagome's class was downright irate after there's was the class that had the lowest scores and was forced to help with set up. Kagome frowned a little at his attitude but kept helping with the curtains that would be hung around the ballroom. He ignored her and stalked past up to Yuki, who'd been quiet the entire morning.

He actually growled at her before he started yelling more. "Cross, you were daydreaming since then...What on earth are you thinking?"

Watching the other girl Kagome had to admit the muted attitude didn't fit the other girl at all. It was bizarre how quiet she'd been the past day or two, at first she'd just assumed it was studying for the test but that was over now.

"This is all your fault!" the class leader continued while Yuki looked on with only vague concern on her face. "Making my class take care of the backstage preparations!"

He held a finger up at her, waggling it aggressively while holding some of the heavy curtains in another hand, impressive considering he was actually shaking with anger. "You only wrote your name on the paper!? Then you handed it in empty?!"

He balled up both fists, still not dropping the curtains or even having them unfold. "If I can't dance with Ruka because of you...!"

Kagome was about to get up and say something but the door opening distracted everyone, Zero stepped inside his usual calm but annoyed looking self. He moved over toward the class leader.

"Kiryuu..." Losing his momentum the class leader gestured for the silver haired boy to follow. "Come on we can use you over here."

"Zero..." Yuki blinked and commented for the first time, staring at her adopted brother.

Kagome just smiled a little, him walking around as normal was a good sign, what was wrong with Yuki she wasn't sure but she didn't want to mention anything yet as no one had approached her about the attack that night. It seemed ages ago now, as if she'd watched it on tv it was so surreal. No one had even commented on the lack of Maria, most of the day class students had never mentioned her much and she hadn't seen any night class students either recently. Once they finished preparations and she went and got dressed then she'd be faced with a room full of them. She was afraid to eat too much, while the other night she hadn't really gotten nauseous it was only Kaname who she was getting used to...all the rest in one spot she wasn't looking forward too.

She wanted to talk to Zero, ask him what happened after Sesshomaru left with him, but she didn't get the chance, they were kept too busy by the class leader. He was obsessed with finishing in time so that they could take turns dancing. Kagome was glad to be busy but growing a little restless that the attack still hadn't been brought up after all this time. Was Kaname just messing with her then that he couldn't allow someone to be attacked on his watch? Did he figure out how the woman was tied with Sesshomaru or Zero.

By the time they finished they only had an hour to get ready for the event and she was hurried by one of the girls that had gotten her to agree to allow her some of the space in Kagome's room to get ready. As she was still staying by herself it was fine with her if they needed it, and by the size of their gowns she understood why it was a good idea. Her gown didn't take much to get into and the girl helped her tie a nice bow with the sash around the center. She took the time to check her wound and it was almost completely closed now...she took the bandage off cause it looked more conspicuous than not having it on. She added earrings but the lack of a necklace made it slightly lackluster, the girl using most of her bathroom agreed and apologized profusely that she'd already let other friends use her extra jewelry.

Kagome shrugged it off with a smile, she wasn't worried about dancing with any of the other vampires anyway so she didn't care as much. She was mostly hoping to use some of her time not helping to speak with Zero and find out what happened.

She managed to get back a few minutes before they wanted her to help start setting out drinks, it would be dark soon. So far it was almost all day class students but the vampires would arrive soon enough.

Sadly Zero and Yuki were apparently on security detail so Zero was watching outside the front so if she tried to sneak off she'd only end up with a lecture from the class leader. The chairman was outside talking to him anyway so she continued to put out glasses of punch dutifully. Some of the night class she didn't recognize by name had come in and people had begun to dance a little, the band was playing a slow sort of waltz and most of the students seemed to be able to keep up with the fairly basic dance.

Kagome was a little glad she was the help, she hadn't danced in ages and while she did have a ballroom class as a young teenager she barely remembered it. She was passing out some glasses of the punch while another girl made more and grumbled about being the class forced to help.

"I'm gonna take some out on a tray to give to people." Kagome stated, they had the trays for it and while she wasn't much with balance if she didn't load it up too high she'd manage okay. The class leader at least seemed to approve of the idea.

It was a way she could approach Zero and offer him some, grinning at her own deviousness as she approached. His usual poor attitude was firmly back in place. "Hey, have some of the punch, it's not too bad."

"Mmm." He answered, glancing at Kagome and looking her over with the gown and the simple way she'd pulled up her hair but then laid it over the place where he'd bitten her days before. "You okay?"

"I managed all right." She answered with the smile dampening just a little. "Are you okay?"

"Better than some days." He returned cryptically, accepting a glass of juice. "You should be careful with that, you'll end up ruining some poor girls dress by tripping."  
Kagome frowned a little. "You don't have to be so mean."

It was unlikely she could ask about what happened that night here and if he was gonna be so mean she'd just go back to work then. She missed the small smile the silver haired student sent after her back. Something about riling her amused him, he wasn't sure why but the way he pouted at him when he did it made him feel a little better.

Kagome felt a twinge of jealously when she glanced back a moment later to see Yuki adding a rose to the lapel of his uniform. She wasn't surprised he didn't dress up for it, but the extra detail belonged to the girl that lived across the hall. Instead she focused on the rest of the room, most of the students were glowing, it was something they worked hard for and looked forward to since the events at valentine's day. She was slightly amused at seeing what she could only presume was Ruka turning down the class president in one corner of the room given the utterly defeated expression on his face.

Some of the night class students still danced with themselves exclusively and seemed a little bored, some of the day class seemed to accept being stuck with dancing with each other as well. It was a interesting thing to watch for certain, sort of like a lesson in the complex psychology between humans and vampires laid out in front of her.

Kagome was surprised that she was already having her place switched out so she could find a dance, apparently at least some of the members of their class wouldn't be disappointed come Monday morning. She decided to ask Zero to dance, even if it would start more rumors, she might as well try if everyone else could.

Though she found herself pausing as the other girl that had mentioned liking Zero at the store was nearby nervously wringing her hands. "Um...can you dance with me?"

She already heard whispers from other students stating that she was very brave and didn't want to appear to be stepping on toes so instead backed off a little to watch.

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy so I can't dance right now." His reply was nicer than he usually was, he walked off toward one of the doors. Kagome had to admit she was curious so she slipped off, not wanting to see the girls response to the no. She hadn't wanted him to say yes even if it was a bit mean.

She was about to head off after him when she was slammed into by a girl being shoved, the result of a fight over who could dance with Ichijou. It made her frown and send the girl that started it a dirty glare before reaching to help the classmate. Instead of her hand she found herself being touched by Ichijou and withdrew quickly. He smiled at her and then helped the girl up from the ground.

"Are you both okay?" His voice was the kindest of any of the vampires she'd heard, it just made you believe that he was a nice person. The other girl blushed like crazy and immediately said she was fine. Kagome meanwhile dusted herself off and nodded without the girly gushing.

Then the night class member was pulled away by the larger one, Cain. They started whispering conspiratorially and Kagome just frowned at the whole scene. She finished dusting off but found herself shocked at a the hand holding out one of her earrings to her, it must have come out during the fall. More surprising was it was the lovely hand of Sesshomaru, minus the crimson lines he'd had there the night before. He no longer had the tattoo's on his face or the strange boa that had been wrapped over his shoulder.

"I believe this is yours." He commented, ignoring the whispers that cropped up around them by night and day class alike. "Please come with me, I'd like to speak to you a moment Ms. Kagome."

That of course earned them many more whispers and shocked glances but she nodded and followed after the professor dutifully, glad she would finally learn what exactly had gone on sense she'd last seen Sesshomaru run off after the vampire woman.

They found a side room where no one was and he held it for her and then closed it behind himself.

"Are you okay?" Kagome found herself blurting out before she'd given him the chance to talk. "What about Zero, what happened?"

He stared at her a long moment with golden eyes that made her quiet more after the initial outburst. "It was irritating but the creature was found and dealt with. Though from what I know things here may be targeted by other remains of the pest Naraku."

"Huh?" Kagome knew the name was bad but figured somehow that the woman would resolve things.

"It is still unknown so best if details aren't given. You did well not telling anyone directly my involvement. Kuran probably suspects but you couldn't give those suspicious feelings pause." He commented. "Zero will be better than he was but still have some difficulties for a time. He will not descend to a level E though, I've studied enough of their culture to know what stopping it takes."

"What's that?" She was curious.

"He needed to drink the blood of the one that changed him." Sesshomaru replied. "He was stubborn but eventually gave into his own needs over his personal morality. Between that and the creature protecting her much has been resolved."

"The guy with the mask?" Kagome was still able to clearly picture that night, even if it did seem distant.

"Yes. If history is correct it was for the best." Sesshomaru was the one being cryptic now. "Either way this Zero you have taken such a liking to will adjust after a period. Your blood I imagine will make it easier on him."

"Mine?"

"You are a priestess, even if you don't completely have access to your power your blood holds it." Sesshomaru explained, then seemed vaguely annoyed, digging something from a pocket and handing it toward her. "Here, take this. If you ever find yourself in need, break the bulb."

She glanced down at what he'd placed in her hands, it was a silver chain and a small pendant of the same metal curled as a quarter moon around a pale pearl colored bulb in it's center. When she looked back up to ask him what it would do he'd already left and the door was hanging open. She sighed a little.

_"Why do all the men in my life have to be all 'Insert riddle-like statement' then 'ninja-vanish'?" _ She sighed again then muttered about it, using a mirror in the room to put the chain on with the extra bit. It went well with the dress, giving it a more elegant flair, she had to still smile even if it was unexpected. She had a friend in the strange professor from her past, demon lord if he was to be believed.

She headed back into the main dance area and decided that at least things had quickly returned back to the attention of the vampires and she wasn't nearly as important. Just as well really given some people might have noticed her new necklace. Though the way the girls and boys both were staring at the night class she doubted it was possible, she could easily get away with saying she had it the whole time.

Instead she found, on passing the doors to the terrace, that Yuki and Kaname were dancing outside. Ignoring that possible awkward situation she headed to take back up post helping again when she noted Zero re-entering. She waved at him and walked over.

"Hey you owe me a dance sometime." Kagome said nonchalantly with a smile. "You never took me to that movie."

"Actually you delayed the movie." He reminded silently, not showing his amusement when she pouted a little at him. "Though I suppose I won't mind if you owe me."

Kagome smiled a little more again and reached out a hand.

"You aren't going to walk all over my feet are you?" He asked, resisting the grin at the short glare she sent him.

"Why do you keep implying I'm clumsy?" Kagome asked as she took the proper stance and began to follow his lead, surprised he danced rather well for as unsocial as he seems.

"I wonder." The sarcastic remark got her to purposely step on one of his feet. "Didn't we talk about you starting to be a little more polite?"

"Mmm." He offered, frowning a bit at the pain she left him with, heels weren't comfortable to be stepped on with. If it wasn't for the fact that he was stronger after the professor had forced him to feed from Shizuka he probably wouldn't have taken it and kept dancing.

He still wasn't sure completely how he felt about it, he was glad she was dead, but annoyed because he felt like the self-proclaimed demon had done more than he'd told him about. He couldn't remember much of it clearly except for when he finally fed from Shizuka and came to his senses. It'd washed away the worst of the hungry and helped re-align the self-control that had almost completely frayed.

It was still there, the hunger, beneath the surface, he still hated what he was...what she'd made him become...but somehow he thought he'd be able to survive all right for the first time. Once they'd stopped picking on each other the dance was nice, it was easy to tell a lot of people were whispering and that he'd probably hurt the feelings of the girl that asked him earlier.

"Mind if I dance with the girl that asked me before?" He leaned closer to ask Kagome, somehow it seemed it would be better if she approved. "I think it would be better to not leave her sad."

"I guess." Kagome said, glad he asked her but with a bit of jealously rearing before she agreed. She didn't want the other girl to hate her. "I need to go back to helping soon anyway mr. security. Keep on goofing off without me."

She grinned at having the last word and winked at the end of the dance, turning to head back to her station at the drink table. She was excited, feeling a little giddy, glad to have the chance to be girlish even if it was just for a minute.

The dance perhaps wasn't the worst idea after all.

**End Chapter**

This marks the most major turn from the original plot. As in the manga/anime it was Kuran that killed Shizuka before Zero could drink from her. Obviously there was also the lack of the turning force that is awesome Sesshy. Anyway, it was a fun chapter. Hope folks have as much fun reading as I did writing.

_-Nera_

P.S. Above 40,000 words with this chapter yay!

To my reviewers:

_Twilight-Sin_ - Thank you. Yes I know I have problems sometimes on quick updates.

_iheartanime43_ - I find them at various places. I search and look over things until I find one that I feel fits the chapter. Sometimes I put a good hour into finding one I like. Usually after that long I'll pick one that I'm satisfied enough with.

_Kage Otome_ - He's back already! And Shizuka was the descendant of a vampire that killed Rin. Sesshomaru is hunting out all the vampires that were involved with Rin's death.

_kinky-kitsune_ - Thank you. I liked that part too. Primal seemed like the best word to use, predatory is used a lot so I wanted something else.


End file.
